Alice in the Country of Pirates
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: Alice wakes up in another country and runs into a cat eared boy named Trickster who takes her to a woman in a wheelchair named Rachel Thyme. What misfortune can these two lead Alice into with the help of the inhabitants of Wonderland. (A newer version of "A pirate's story")
1. Welcome to the Country of Pirates

Sword fight one: Welcome to the Country of Pirates outsider~!

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, time to move the land again~!" a voice sang out as the ticking of a clock sounded out, slowly being accompanied by a long swishing sound. "When you wake, the move will end~."

"Where am I now?" Alice asked as she looked out of her bedroom window to see that the land had changed once more.

"I hope everyone's alright…" Alice thought as she let out a sigh before walking towards her door and opening it to find a forest with signs and doors everywhere. "Might as well find them…" Alice thought out loud, catching the attention of a short red messy hair cat eared boy as he lay peacefully in a nearby tree.

"Who are you?" the cat eared boy asked as he sat up on his branch, causing Alice to jump slightly.

She quickly looked around the area only to find the cat eared boy staring at her with his gold colored eyes. He wore a red colored solider shirt with a pair of white pants and a pair of black boots. A pale purple tasseled sash was tied around his waist while a black ribbon bell collar was tied around his neck.

"Alice," Alice answered as she slowly walked towards the cat eared boy.

"Al…ice?" the cat eared boy said uncertainly as he tilted his head to the side, "What's an "Alice"?"

"I'm an "Outsider"." Alice said with an awkward smile on her face.

"Outsider?" the cat eared boy said as he titled his head to the other side, "That's a funny name."

"My name is not "Outsider"!" Alice said angrily as she slightly glared at the cat eared boy.

"I'm the other part of the Cheshire cat roll." The cat eared boy said, ignoring Alice's comment, "My name's Trickster."

"Trickster?" Alice asked with a bewildered look on her face.

"Yeah," Trickster said dully as he started into space, "I'm guessing you came from another country?"

This surprised Alice at how accurate his guess was. "Yes, how did you know?"

"You have the scent of the other part of the Cheshire cat roll on you." Trickster said as he narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"Does he mean Boris?" Alice thought as Trickster leaped off of his branch and landed on the ground.

"Well, since you're all alone and I don't smell anyone else nearby, that must mean finding you makes you mine." Trickster said as a Cheshire cat like smile slowly made its way to his face.

"What-?!" Alice stared but was cut short when Trickster wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Finally, I have something that stupid pink hair punk doesn't~!" Trickster exclaimed happily as he nuzzled his nose in Alice's hair.

"So he did mean Boris." Alice thought as Trickster continued to nuzzle in her hair.

"Let's take you to master so she can see you!" Trickster exclaimed happily as he pulled himself away from Alice with a wide grin on his face.

""Master"?" Alice said questionably as Trickster started pulling her with him as he walked through the forest.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since Master has seen any new faces around here!" Trickster said happily as his red cat tail swish back and forth happily. "Maybe she'll like you enough for the two of you to take a look around the place!"

Alice remained silent as Trickster continued to pull her along till they reached a white and gold mansion like building with a giant grandfather clock in the center of it.

"Wow…" Alice said in total awe as Trickster pulled her closer to the building.

"This is Clock Mansion, Outsider." Trickster explained as he dashed towards the front doors of the mansion. "This is where master and I live. Hey, since I own you now, you can live here too!" Trickster added as he turned his head towards Alice as they reached the door.

"Uh, I'm not sure your _master_ would like it if I move in with you." Alice said as she managed to get herself away from Trickster.

"But you're mine now!" Trickster exclaimed as his cat ears drooped while he looked at Alice with teary eyes. "And master would like it if you stayed with us, Outsider!"

As much as it annoyed Alice having Trickster calling her outsider, she couldn't help but admit defeat as she let out a sigh and said, "Alright, I'll stay."

"Yay, thank you Outsider!" Trickster exclaimed happily as he wrapped his arms around Alice's neck once more in delight before grabbing her by the arm and pushing the doors wide open. "Master, look at what I've brought~!" Trickster yelled in a sing song way as he pulled Alice inside and up a flight of stairs or two.

Alice tried her best to keep up with Trickster's speed as they neared a set of double doors painted white. Trickster quickly grabbed one of the brass door knobs and opened them to find a small yellow and white colored library with a black hair woman sitting in a wheelchair near the window with a book in her hand.

"Master, this is the Alice role holder, Outsider!" Trickster exclaimed happily as he neared the black hair woman as she looked up from her book and towards the two once they stopped in front of her.

She had her hair in a high ponytail with two locks of hair acting as side bangs while her bright blue colored eyes slowly scanned Alice up and down, making her feel uncomfortable. She wore a light blue turtleneck underneath a purple blue short sleeve dress with a pair of white stockings underneath and a pair of black shoes. On her lap was a wooden staff with a crystal ball that had an image of the sun in the day in it on top of it.

"So, Master," Trickster started after a moment of silence between the three, "can she stay with us, please?"

"I'll make my decision once you bring us some tea, Trickster." The woman said in a kind voice as she closed her book and wheeled herself towards a round yellowed clothed table in the center of the room.

"Yes Master!" Trickster exclaimed happily as he quickly ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Aren't you going to sit?" the woman asked as she looked towards Alice with a kind smile on her face.

"O-oh," Alice said as she slowly walked towards an empty chair at the table.

"I hope Trickster didn't startled you." The woman said kindly as Alice took her seat.

"Oh, it's alright, I'm used to being startled all the time." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"I see," the woman said as she rested her head on her hand, "so who brought you here?"

"Huh?" Alice asked as she stared at the woman with a confused look on her face.

"Who brought you to Wonderland, young lady?" the woman asked as her eyes showed a sinister glint in them.

"Peter White," Alice said with a hint of disgust in her voice as she looked off towards the side.

"I see," the woman said as she looked towards the side as well, "So what's your real name?"

"Alice." Alice said as she looked towards the woman once more.

"Well, nice to meet you Alice." The woman said as she shined a soft smile towards Alice. "My name is Rachel Thyme, Trickster's master as you have been told. I assume that you know about the land moving, yes?"

"Yeah, this is my fifth move since coming to Wonderland." Alice said as Trickster came back into the room carrying a tray filled with tea cups and a tea pot.

"I see," Rachel said as Trickster set the tray on the table and started setting the table. "Well then, knowing Trickster, he didn't tell you which country this is, did he?" Rachel added as she slightly glared at Trickster as he poured the tea.

"Yes, he didn't." Alice said as she looked towards Trickster as he handed her a cup.

"Well, in any case, I will tell you where you are." Rachel said as Trickster set her cup in front of her. "You're in the Country of Pirates, dear."


	2. Dormouse King of the Pirates

Sword fight two: Dormouse King of the Pirates

"Country of Pirates?" Alice said questionably as Rachel picked up her cup and took a sip from it while a red fur kitten hopped onto her lap, careful not to touch the wooden staff in any way as it sat in her lap.

"That's correct," Rachel said as she put her cup down and started to pet the red kitten's fur. "In this country, there are many territories where most don't even get along and very few do."

"That sounds a lot like what I've been through." Alice said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Ever had Heart Castle and Diamond Castle in the same country before?" Rachel asked with a kind smile on her face while her eyes held a sinister meaning to that. "Or better yet, have watched fights between the Hatter's family and Pirates before?"

"No," Alice said uncertainly as she slowly lowered her cup down.

Rachel merely smiled as she picked up her cup and took a sip from it. "I do admit that this country is a little bit different from the other countries you've been to." Rachel said as she scratched behind the kitten's ears. "But it's a land that needs to be tread lightly all the same."

Alice merely stared at Rachel with a puzzled look on her face as Rachel continued to pet the kitten.

"After all, there are many secrets that you have yet to discover about wonderland, Alice." Rachel said as she finished the last of her tea while a bell rang violently throughout the mansion. "Looks like she's back," Rachel said with a huff as she set her cup down on its saucer and began to wheel herself to the door, "Could you get the door, Alice? Trickster's sleeping at the moment or else he would do it."

"Of course," Alice said as she quickly got up from her chair and walked towards the doors.

"Thank you, dear." Rachel said as Alice opened the double doors and walked out into the hall. "You just don't know how hard it is to open a door when you're stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of your life."

"How did you get that way, anyway?" Alice asked as she allowed Rachel to roll out in front of her.

"I rather not talk about it," Rachel said as Alice followed shortly behind her. "Besides, there are more questions about the country that you are dying to know the answers to more than my silly old condition. Am I right?"

"How did she know?" Alice thought as she stared at Rachel with a worried look on her face as they neared the stairs.

"Should you really take the stairs?" Alice asked as Rachel slowed herself to a stop.

"Why do you ask that?" Rachel asked as she looked at Alice curiously as she picked up her wooden staff from her lap without disturbing the sleeping kitten.

"Well, you're in a wheelchair." Alice said politely as Rachel hit the end of her staff hard on the ground twice. "And since I don't see Trickster around, it would be really difficult for you to go…down…" Alice continued only to trail off as she saw the stairs turn into a ramp.

"I see you never knew that the stairs could do this before, am I right?" Rachel said with a giggle as she placed the staff back on her lap.

Alice merely nodded her head as Rachel began to wheel herself down the newly made ramp.

"Aren't you coming dear?" Rachel asked, snapping Alice out of her shock. "If there's one thing you need to know about her, it's that she hates to wait."

"Who is "her" anyway?" Alice asked as she quickly caught up to Rachel as she shook the little kitten awake.

"You'll know soon enough," Rachel said as the kitten quickly hopped off her lap and ran towards the front door. "Trickster will make the trip there shorter than needs be."

"And where exactly are we going?" Alice asked as she looked towards the door and saw Trickster standing there with his hand on the handle.

"Somewhere you've never been to before in wonderland." Rachel said as Trickster opened the door to reveal to be what looked like a harbor. "Welcome to the harbor, Alice."

"Wow," Alice said as she looked around the area while Trickster began to push Rachel down the walkway.

"Nothing to be amazed about really." Rachel said as Alice followed shortly behind them. "The amazement will end in three…two…one…"

"Where the bloody hell is that wench?!" a ruff female voice yelled followed by the sound of gun shots. "I ring the bloody bell like she wanted and yet she takes her sweet time to get here!"

"You do remember that Trickster helps her since she's in a wheelchair, right?" a rather depressed sounding male's voice said as the trio turned a corner to find a shoulder length orange hair woman, wearing what appeared to be a black pirates hat on her head. She also wore a lime green and gold colored coat with a white blouse underneath along with a pair of black pants and a pair of black boots. In her hand was a black colored pistol while peeking out from under her coat was a brown colored mouse tail.

"What did I tell ye about reminding me about trivial things like that?!" the woman exclaimed as she pointed her pistol at a semi-long messy dark blue hair man as he sat on a wooden ramp with his chin in his hand.

"They're here, captain." The man said rather depressingly as he titled his head to the side some, successfully dodging the woman's bullet, enraging her more.

The woman quickly snapped her head towards the three, revealing her left eye covered by orange bangs while her green colored right eye glared at them. Alice also noticed that the woman had a pair of mouse ears on her head as well.

"What in Davy Jones's locker took ye so long?!" the woman exclaimed as she made her pistol turn into a saber before sheathing it in her belt.

"We have a new guest staying with us." Rachel said as she pointed towards Alice. "This is Alice, she's an outsider."

"Isn't her name funny?" Trickster said with a giggle as the woman walked towards them.

"Alice? What's funny about an Alice?" the woman said as she looked Alice up and down.

"What's an Alice anyway?" Trickster asked innocently, making the woman pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Let me guess, he thinks the young lass's name is Outsider." The woman said as she pointed from Trickster to Alice.

"That's correct." Rachel said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I see," the woman said as she put a hand on her hip. "So is this your first move, Alice?"

"No," Alice said politely.

"Alice has moved five times now." Rachel said.

"Has she?" the woman said sounding surprised, "Well, that's more than me and Rachel have experienced in our lives."

"That's true," Rachel said with a laugh in her voice, "but you've moved more times than I have, Rose."

"Aye," the woman, Rose, said as she put her hands behind her head. "Oh, almost forgot to introduce myself." Rose continued as she put on a cocky smile. "The name's Captain Rose Villiers, I'm the Dormouse role holder of wonderland and also the King of the pirates." Rose said as she took off her hat and bowed to Alice. "The bump on the log over there happens to be me first mate Thompson Toru, the Mock Turtle role holder of wonderland."

"Hey," the man, Thompson said as he looked towards the group with his water blue colored eyes. He wore a white long sleeve puffy shirt tucked into a pair of black pants and a pair of black boots.

"Very nice to meet you both," Alice said as she bowed to the two of them slightly as Rose put her hat back on her head.

"Nice…to meet us?" Thompson said chokingly as tears came to his eyes.

"Here come the water works." Rose said with a sigh as she walked over towards Thompson as he began to cry. "This happens with every single thing he encounters." Rose continued as she began to hit Thompson's back rather harshly, making him gasp for air with each hit.

"Stop that, you're hurting him!" Alice exclaimed as she took a step towards Rose.

"This happens to be the only way to make him stop crying for a bit." Rose said as she gave him one final hit, knocking the wind completely out of him.

Thompson took in a couple of breaths before regaining his calm composure once more.

"So, Alice," Rose began as she turned her attention towards the trio once more, "which country were you in before coming to this one?"

"Diamond," Alice said as she saw a flash of red in the corner of her eye.

She quickly looked to see a short red messy hair cat eared boy that looked to be around the age of five running towards Rose. He wore the same clothes as Trickster with the exception that he wore a black and gold stitched sash as he ran towards Rose and hugged her legs.

"Hey, hey," the little boy said with a wide smile on his face as he looked up at Rose with his gold colored eyes. "Rose, do you want to walk around the land with us to see what's new?"

"Aww, how can a self-respecting pirate say no to a cute face like yours, Trickster, you mischievous little kitten, you?" Rose said as she picked up the little boy and rubbed her cheek against his.

"That's Trickster?" Alice thought out loud as Rose walked over to Rachel and sat the little cat eared boy in her lap.

"Yes, just like the bloody twins, he has the ability to make himself younger or older." Rachel said as she petted Trickster's head. "After all, he's a kitten compared to the other half of the Cheshire cat roll."

"Yup!" Trickster exclaimed happily as a cat grinned graced his features, causing Alice to smile too.

"So where should we see first?" Rose asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"If it's alright with everyone, I would like to go to the castles first." Rachel said as Trickster looked up at her. "It's been awhile since I last saw Vivaldi and Crysta."

"I take it its revenge time?" Rose asked, sounding a bit uneasy as Rachel shined her a smile that told her so. "Fine, we'll go." Rose said with a sigh as she got behind Rachel and began to turn her around, "Mr. Toru, watch the ship while I'm gone."

"Sure," Thompson said as he got to his feet and walked up the ramp.

"It was really nice meeting you, Thompson." Alice said as she waved good-bye to him, making him cry once more as the four walked out of the harbor.


	3. Rachel's Role Revealed

Sword Fight three: Rachel's Role Revealed

"So, Rose, you said your last name was "Villiers"?" Alice asked as they walked through the forest.

"Aye, what about it?" Rose asked as Rachel tried to keep Trickster still as a butterfly passed them by.

"Does that mean you're related to a "Pierce Villiers"?" Alice asked nervously as she carefully distanced herself from Rose.

"You know me baby brother?" Rose exclaimed as she looked towards Alice with a look of shock on her face.

"Yes, I met him in the country of Clover." Alice said with a sigh of relief, "Boris was chasing him."

"Nothing new there," Rose said as Trickster stood on Rachel's lap and looked towards Alice curiously. "The two mangy cats are always looking to chase me younger brother."

"Turn here, Rose," Rachel said as she pointed towards a corner.

"Aye," Rose said cheerfully as she turned the corner and immediately stopped in her tracks once she saw that it was Heart Castle. "Do we have too?"

"Yes, I would like to take a breather and have Trickster transform before looking for Diamond Castle." Rachel said sweetly with a hint of mischief in her voice as Trickster looked towards Rose with a curious look on his face.

Rose merely groaned as she began to push Rachel towards the castle, making Alice look at her curiously as well as she followed suit.

"Just hope we don't run into-" Rose grumbled under her breath but was cut off by a loud, annoying male's voice that instantly sent shivers up her and Alice's spines.

"Alice~!" an all too familiar voice to the four sang as a blur of red and white passed Rachel and pushed Alice to the ground. "How I missed you, my sweet!"

"Get off of me Peter!" Alice exclaimed as she tried to push the over affectionate rabbit off of her.

"Don't be shy, my dear!" Peter said happily, "Knowing that you're here, proves you want me near!"

"It does not!" Alice screeched as she tried even harder to push Peter off of her as he tried to kiss her.

"What do you think you're doing, rabbit?" Trickster asked sternly as a saber blade lightly pressed against Peter's neck.

"Trying to give my Alice a kiss, cat." Peter said sternly as he slowly got off of Alice and pulled out his gun with the blade still at his neck.

"She's mine, Rabbit." Trickster spat out as he removed the blade from Peter's neck and helped Alice to her feet. "I found her first…so she's mine."

"I'll believe she's yours when I'm good and dead." Peter said sternly as he glared at Trickster while adjusting his glasses.

"Oh?" Trickster said as he slowly leaned down towards Alice, "Then how's this for showing you she's mine."

Peter's eyes widened with shock as Trickster gave Alice a kiss on the cheek and grew to the size of dinner plates when he saw Trickster lick said cheek.

"You…You…" Peter stammered as his face turned bright red with anger as Trickster pulled Alice closer to him. "You perverted little leech in cat form!" Peter exclaimed as he pointed his gun at Trickster, ready to shoot at him. "Get your filthy hands off of my sweet Alice!"

"Just as soon as you put that gun down, Peter White, I'll call Trickster off." Rachel said sweetly as she held her staff in her hand as the day turned into evening.

Peter quickly snapped his head towards her only to freeze the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Long time no see, Peter," Rachel said sweetly as Peter quickly put away his gun and stood completely straight up, "I see you've been a very bad boy since the last we met."

"Please forgive me your grace." Peter said as he kneeled before Rachel, surprising Alice greatly.

"What's there to apologize for, Peter?" Rachel said with a laugh in her voice. "It's all Nightmare's fault anyway; he's the one who allowed you to do what you did."

"Very true, your grace," Peter said as he got to his feet. "I'll go tell the queen of hearts that you are here, Lady Rachel."

Rachel merely nodded her head as Peter bowed to her before quickly walking towards the castle.

"I have a little more power over the inhabitants of wonderland than any of the role holders do." Rachel said with a smile, causing Alice to look at her curiously.

"Damn it to hell, woman!" Rose exclaimed as she walked towards Alice, "I hate it when you read minds!"

"But it's so much fun to see what others are thinking about, especially yours Rose." Rachel said with a giggle as Rose pushed Trickster away from Alice, causing him to pout some as he got behind Rachel and slowly started pushing her towards the front doors.

"If you so much as peep a word about my thoughts, Rachel, you're dead!" Rose yelled as Trickster stopped in front of the stairs, allowing Rachel to hit the ground twice with the end of her staff.

"She can read minds?" Alice asked as the stairs turned into a ramp.

"Aye, but it's a bothersome talent as well." Rose said with a sigh as she put her hands on her hips as Trickster pushed Rachel up the ramp. "Bad enough that sickly Caterpillar read the minds of others." Rose mumbled under her breath as she followed Trickster and Rachel with Alice following shortly behind.

"The place hasn't changed a bit," Rachel said as she looked around the place as Trickster rolled her down the hall.

"Yes, it hasn't," Alice said as she too looked around the place as well as Rose hugged herself as she mumbled about something under her breath.

"Don't know why it would." A familiar male's voice said from behind them, causing Rose to pale quickly.

Alice quickly turned her head to see none other than Ace with his hands behind his head.

"Ace, when did you get here?!" Alice exclaimed as Rose quickly walked towards Trickster and Rachel as fast as she could.

"A while ago," Ace said cheerfully with a laugh.

"I was wondering when you were going to join us, Ace." Rachel said, causing Rose to stiffen some.

"Huh," Ace said as he looked towards Rachel and Trickster before his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, "Lady Rachel?! When did you managed to get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Rachel said sounding rather irritated while Trickster looked towards Ace while snickering at him.

"Alice, how in the world did you managed to get the time lord out of her mansion?!" Ace asked as he looked towards Alice while Rachel gripped her staff tightly.

"Time lord?" Alice asked curiously as Rachel hit the end of her staff hard on the ground, stopping Trickster in his tracks.

"Ye mean to tell me, you've been hanging around Rachel this whole time and nothing came to yer mind that gave you a hint about her role?!" Rose exclaimed in anger as she turned on her heel and walked towards Alice while pointing at Rachel.

"Ace…" Rachel said in a threatening tone as Trickster quickly turned her around to face Ace and Alice.

"Oh, hey Rose," Ace said cheerfully as he slightly waved at Rose, causing her to turn white as a sheet, "it's nice to see you on land again."

"Ace, would you be a dear and come over here for a moment?" Rachel said in a dangerous tone as her left eye twitched slightly.

"Okay," Ace said as he walked over towards Rachel while Rose held her stomach while looking sick.

"Rose, are you okay?" Alice asked as she looked towards Rose.

"Just a bit land sick is all." Rose groaned as she avoided eye content with Alice.

"Haven't got your land legs yet?" Alice said teasingly, earning a glare from Rose.

"Don't make fun of me," Rose growled, "I just lose my "land legs" whenever I'm around that Ace fellow."

"How come?" Alice asked as she titled her to the side slightly.

"Rather not talk about it…" Rose said as she looked towards the side, "Besides, I bet you're more curious about what a time lord does here in Wonderland exactly."

"Of course I am," Alice said as she put her hands on her hips and was about to say something else when Trickster started to laugh, drawing the two's attention towards Rachel and Trickster to find what appeared to be a child version of Ace.

"Serves you right for opening your mouth, stupid knight!" Trickster exclaimed through his laughs as she wiped a tear from his eye while Rachel sat in her wheelchair with an evil looking smile on her face.

"Oh shut it, little kitten!" Ace said as he slightly glared as Trickster. "At least I didn't explain to her what a time lord was."

"Yes, of course you didn't." Rachel said, her voice sounding a little evil. "If you had, I would have made you even younger!"

Ace merely stared at her with a scared look on his face as he took a step away from her, causing her to laugh slightly.

"Now since that's out of the way," Rachel said once she stopped laughing, "Ace, would you be a dear and push me to the throne room, please? Trickster would like to run around for a bit."

Ace merely let out a sigh of defeat as he walked behind Rachel and turned her around as Trickster began to run ahead of them.

"Thank you, Ace." Rachel said as Ace pushed her down the hall.

"You're welcome, Lady Rachel." Ace said miserably as Rose and Alice followed suit.

"So what exactly is a "time lord" in Wonderland?" Alice asked after a moment or two of silence.

"She's the one who does the time changes," Ace said absent mindedly before getting hit in the head by the crystal ball of Rachel's staff before putting it on her lap. "Ow," Ace groaned as the evening turned back into day.

"Continue," Rachel said sternly as Rose slightly snickered at Ace for getting in trouble.

"Anyway," Ace started as he eyed Rachel for a moment or two, "the time lord can change the time of day whenever she wants to with whatever is the representation of the thing she so desires to have. In Rachel's case, it's the ability to walk represented by her staff." Ace explained before getting a hard hit on the head, "Ow!"

"Do you have a headache, Ace?" Rachel asked innocently as she turned her head to look towards Ace.

"I will, sooner or later," Ace said as he rubbed his head. "Never knew time lords were so temperamental." Ace muttered under his breath, earning himself another hit on the head. "Ow!"

"As you were saying," Rachel said as Trickster came running back as his five year old self.

"Time lords also have the ability to turn the inhabitants of Wonderland into either their younger or older selves." Ace said as he slightly eyed Rachel.

"Lucky for you Alice, Ace here made himself an example." Rose said teasingly as Trickster climbed his way onto Rachel's lap.

"Shut it, Rose." Ace said sternly as Trickster seated himself comfortable on Rachel's lap while Rose snickered once more.


	4. Tea party at Diamon and Meeting at Heart

Sword Fight Four: Tea party at Diamond and Meeting at Heart

"Lady Rachel, it's been a long time since the last we met." Vivaldi said with a kind smile on her face as she bowed her head towards Rachel.

"Yes, it has," Rachel said with a smile on her face, "time has been kind to you."

"Yes, but it hasn't been as kind to us as it has been to you, Lady Rachel." Vivaldi said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"When one controls time such as I, time has no choice but to." Rachel said with a laugh in her voice.

"That is true," Vivaldi said as she looked from Ace, who was standing behind Rachel with his hands behind his head, to Rose who had her hands on her hips to Alice with Trickster trying to hide under her apron, "I see that the cat has claimed Alice for his own."

"Yes," Rachel said with a sigh, "he also claims that her name is Outsider."

"Really now?" Vivaldi said with a sigh as she put a hand on her head. "May we ask what the dim witted knight did to receive his current form?"

"Making fun of my state," Rachel said with hint of anger in her voice, making Ace back away from her some.

"I see," Vivaldi said as she slightly glared at Rose, who glared back. "You've also brought the pirate from the sea as well."

"She's not here to cause trouble," Rachel said, "She's strictly here as company to me."

"So long as it's for that reason alone." Vivaldi said.

"So long as ye don't talk bad about me." Rose said sternly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is our castle and we shall talk however we want to." Vivaldi said sternly as she glared at Rose.

"Not unless you want the walls of this place to be smeared with the blood of your subordinates." Rose said threateningly as she put a hand on her saber.

"Stop this bickering at once unless you both want to be nonexistent." Rachel said coldly, causing the temperature in the room to suddenly drop.

Rose and Vivaldi remained silent as Alice looked between the two.

"We apologize, Lady Rachel." Vivaldi said as she bowed her head slightly. "We hope that you can forgive us."

"I'll manage," Rachel said as she leaned her staff against her shoulder as the day turned into evening once more, "but I'm afraid that I must be on my way."

"We understand," Vivaldi said as she clapped her hands, causing the guards to stand attention.

"We won't be needing them," Rachel said as she looked towards Ace, causing him to sigh in defeat and grab hold of Rachel's wheelchair's handles, "Curtis should be here within a few time changes. And until I retire to bed, I shall be borrowing your knight."

"Borrow him as often as you like;" Vivaldi said as Trickster came out from under Alice's apron and pulled her towards the doors with Rose following shortly behind, "he's completely useless otherwise."

"Thank you Vivaldi." Rachel said as Ace slowly pushed her towards the door, "I'll make sure to visit soon."

"We would most like that, Lady Rachel." Vivaldi said as Trickster opened the doors and allowed Rachel and Ace to go through first before pulling Alice through with him while Rose followed behind.

"Thank god we got out of there in time!" Trickster exclaimed as he was back to his old self as he, Alice, Rose, Rachel and Ace walked through a maze like garden, "I thought I was going to be a goner!"

"Why would ye be a goner?" Rose spat as she slightly glared at Trickster, "The damn red colored queen knows better than to mess with the Time Lord's faithful cat!"

"You obviously don't remember the incidents that happened before everyone moved here!" Trickster exclaimed as he turned his head around and glared at Rose.

"Speaking of which, I should have asked Vivaldi for cat food." Rachel said absent mindedly, causing Trickster to stiffen slightly.

"Bet you can ask that pesky white rabbit to ask for you." Rose suggested, "After all, he seems to have a thing for Alice here."

"No, Outsider belongs to me!" Trickster exclaimed as he grabbed Alice by the wrist and pulled her towards him. "The damn rabbit can find a new Alice to have!"

"I'm not a thing that needs to be claimed!" Alice exclaimed as she pushed herself away from Trickster, "Besides, my _name_ is Alice!"

"I know your role's name is Alice, Outsider!" Trickster said innocently as he smiled a goofy smile, "But what's an Alice?"

"Someone from another world," Rose said teasingly as she slightly snickered at Alice's face as she looked at Trickster with a weird look.

"Really?!" Trickster exclaimed as his cat ears and tail stood straight up in excitement, "That's so cool, Outsider! You've got to tell me all about it sometime!"

"Of course," Alice said as she first was caught by surprised by Trickster's sudden interest in learning about her world before an image of Boris popped into her head.

"They're similar in their curiosity." Alice thought with a smile on her face as Trickster swished his tail in happiness as he chanted "Outsider's going to tell me about her world" over and over again as the group turned a corner.

Alice was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Rachel laugh for some reason or another.

"What in the world are ye laughing about now, Rachel?" Rose asked sounding worried as everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Oh, nothing about you, Rose." Rachel said as she continued to laugh, "But you'll soon find out why I'm laughing, though it has nothing to do with seeing Sidney in rabbit form."

"What?!" Rose exclaimed as she walked besides Rachel only to find a black furred rabbit wearing a black and red waistcoat with a white dress shirt underneath along with a pair of black shorts and a silver pocket watch over his shoulder.

"Oh, Lady Rachel," the black furred rabbit spoke as it bowed towards Rachel, "I thought you were an intruder."

"Do not fret about this," Rachel said, "we did come unannounced after all. Besides, Trickster and Curtis would have done the same if it was the other way around."

"I suppose that's true." The rabbit said as it turned around, "I'll go announce your arrival to Queen Crysta. She's in the center of the maze having tea."

"Ah, what perfect timing!" Rachel exclaimed with a smile on her face, "I was craving for a cup of tea."

"Looks like Outsider will only get to see four places for the day." Trickster said sadly as Ace resumed pushing Rachel towards the center of the maze with Rose following shortly behind.

"Why's that?" Alice asked as she and Trickster quickly followed the three.

"Master likes to have a cup of tea before changing the time to night." Trickster said as the group turned a corner to find a rather long table filled with an assortment of treats and tea set out.

At the head of the table was a young looking light silver hair girl with a white lily in her hair as a black hair, black rabbit eared man stood beside her and poured a cup of tea.

"Lady Rachel!" The young girl exclaimed as she stood to her feet and stared at Rachel as Ace pushed her towards the end of the table. "It's so good to see you after so long! How have you and the others been doing?!"

"We're all fine, Crysta." Rachel said as Trickster pulled out a chair for Alice to sit in while Rose took a seat next to Rachel, "Sorry that Curtis couldn't make it, but he'll be around the next time I visit." Rachel continued as Trickster pushed in Alice before pouring a cup of tea for Rachel.

"That's quite alright," the young girl, Crysta, said with a smile as the black rabbit eared man placed the cup of tea in front of her, "I don't mind in the least."

"That's good to hear." Rachel said as she took a sip of her tea that Trickster placed in front of her while he poured out a cup of tea for Alice.

"So, Rose, how have you and your men been?" Crysta asked as she looked towards Rose as she took piece of cheesecake from one of the many trays in front of her.

"Most dead, few alive, Thompson still a blubbering crybaby." Rose managed to say as she took a bit out of the cheesecake.

"I see," Crysta said in a teasing manner, "you certainly have a temper, Rose."

"Most of the deaths were not my fault." Rose muttered as she ate her cheesecake.

"Of course they weren't," Crysta said as she turned her attention towards Alice. "So, Alice, I see you've become a guest at the Clock Mansion, yes?"

"Oh, I have," Alice said as she looked towards Crysta and nodded her head.

"I see, you're so lucky to be one." Crysta said with a hint of envy in the glint of her eyes, causing to look at her funny, "It's so rare hearing that there are guests at the Clock Mansion, even rarer than an outsider."

"Does Rachel not like company?" Alice thought as she looked towards Rachel with a worried look as she took a sip of her tea while Rose took another piece of cheesecake from the tray.

"I hope we didn't intrude on anything, your majesty." Rachel said as she placed her empty cup on its saucer.

"Oh, no you didn't really." Crysta said happily as she stood to her feet, "I was just enjoying the evening with a cup of tea in the garden is all."

"I see," Rachel said as clapped her hands together, making Ace groaned slightly as he took hold of Rachel's wheelchair's handles once more. "Well, I must be off for now. And I need to send Heart's knight on his way back to the castle as well."

"Do you have too?" Crysta whined slightly as the black rabbit eared man adjusted his glasses slightly.

"I do," Rachel said as she gave off a small yawn, "all this excitement from the move has worn me out."

"Ah, I see," Crysta said as she quickly walked towards Rachel and gave her a hug. "Want me to send Sidney with you to make sure you get home safely?"

"No, that's quite alright, Crysta." Rachel said as she patted Crysta's head. "Trickster will be more than enough to protect me from the residents of wonderland."

"Alight," Crysta said as she got off of Rachel and walked back to her seat. "Till next then,"

"Yes till next time," Rachel said as Ace turned her around and pushed her towards the way they came with Rose, Trickster and Alice following closely behind.

* * *

_In the case that you don't know, Crysta and Sidney are two of the three new characters that will be in the new game from QuinRose Diamond no kuni no Alice. Their full names are Crysta Snowpigeon and Sidney Black._


	5. Trickster off his collar

Sword Fight Five: Trickster off his collar

"How much further do I have to push you till we get to Clock Mansion?" Ace asked as Rose led the way to the mansion.

"Till Rose tell us we're there," Rachel said rather sleepily as she tried not to doze off too much while Trickster and Alice stayed in the back.

"That's like having me led the way." Ace mumbled under his breath.

"You do know that we're heading towards the harbor first since Rose can see the sea from here, right?" Rachel pointed out; making Rose turned her head towards Ace to glare at him.

"But why are we going to the harbor first?" Alice asked as she titled her head to the side.

"Rose knows her way to the clock mansion from there." Rachel said sleepily as Rose walked up a hill but stopped dead when she reached the top.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Trickster asked innocently as Ace pushed Rachel up to the top of the hill before stopping as well.

Alice was also curious about why Rose stopped suddenly but soon found her answer once she reached the top of the hill to find that members of Rose's crew were fighting what appeared to be members of the Hatter family.

"Damn it to hell!" Rose yelled, snapping Rachel awake as she stomped down the hill and towards the harbor. "First day after the move and the damn hatter has his men trying to start a fight with me! Well this time he's not getting any mercy!"

"Isn't that what you say every time?" Rachel asked sleepily as Ace slowly pushed her down the hill while she slowly nodded off to sleep.

"The hatter sure has horrible timing." Trickster mumbled under his breath as he and Alice followed suit.

"Oh, Nee-san!" a familiar voice exclaimed, causing Alice to quickly stop and turn around to see none other than the bloody twins.

"Dee! Dum!" Alice exclaimed causing Trickster to stop and snapped his head towards the twin boys as they rushed over to Alice and gave her a big hug.

"Nee-san, you came too!" Dee exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Alice first before his brother.

"We were so worried that you didn't make it that we wanted to go looking for you!" Dum exclaimed as he looked up at Alice.

"But boss wouldn't let us when he found out that we were in the country of pirates." Dee said sadly with a pout while Trickster slowly snuck up behind them.

"Yeah, boss wanted to settle a score with the stupid mousy pirate for what she did last time." Dum said.

"What did she do last time?" Alice asked innocently before Trickster grabbed ahold of the twins' collars of their shirts and hoisted them into the air.

"What gives chick-?!" both twins exclaimed but cut themselves off when Trickster turned them around and glared at them.

"Outsider is mine, you brats!" Trickster spat as he snarled a little, "So you keep your little paws off of her!"

"Nee-san, why didn't you tell us that you were the time lord's cat's?!" Dee exclaimed as he turned his head around and looked towards Alice.

"Yeah, why didn't you?!" Dum exclaimed as he too looked towards Alice.

"I didn't know it was important." Alice said innocently as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, Alice!" another familiar voice said, causing all four to turn their heads to see a light brown rabbit eared man walking towards them.

"Elliot!" Alice exclaimed, causing Trickster to tighten his grip on the twins.

"Chicken rabbit?!" both twins exclaimed as they tried to struggle their way out of Trickster's grip.

"What are you doing here?!" Alice asked once Elliot reached them.

"I heard the brats' screaming and came to see what was going on." Elliot said as he scratched the back of his head before looking towards Trickster who was glaring at him. "What's the time lord's psychotic cat here?"

"Nee-san belongs to him now!" Dee exclaimed while his brother nodded his head.

"What?!" Elliot exclaimed with a shock look on his face, "When did this happen?!"

"Just a few time changes ago." Alice said before a loud boom echoed throughout the area, causing her to jump slightly.

"Damn it," Elliot said as he loaded his gun, "that idiot pirate captain brought out the big guns."

"You mean that was from Rose?" Alice exclaimed as she looked towards the harbor as another bang echoed.

"Yeah," Elliot said as he started down the hill, "she does this when she's going to Clock Mansion."

"Ah," Alice said as she watched the battle below, "but, wait a minute, isn't Rachel down there with Ace?!"

"The time lord's here too!" both twins exclaimed as they managed to free themselves from Trickster's grip and began to run down the hill after grabbing Alice by the wrist.

"Slow down, you two!" Alice exclaimed while Trickster followed after them.

"We can't, Nee-san!" Dee explained.

"If the time lord's in the fray-" Dum explained as the four got to the bottom of the hill before a gun shot was heard, causing the four to stop dead in their tracks.

Alice quickly looked up to see that everyone else had stopped and were all looking at Rachel, who now had a hole in the back of her wheelchair.

"They are so dead…" Dee muttered under his breath while Dum nodded his head as they both looked at Rachel with a scared look on their face as she slowly lifted her head up, causing everyone to jump.

"Trickster, come here." Rachel ordered in a serious tone.

Trickster quickly obeyed and walked towards Rachel till he was beside her.

"Yes, master?" Trickster asked innocently as he leaned down.

Rachel merely hooked a finger underneath Trickster's bell collar and slowly started to pull it off while saying, "Have fun spilling blood."

"Nee-san, stay where you are." Dum ordered as he and his brother stood perfectly still.

"Why?" Alice asked as she looked towards them.

She soon got her answer as a few blood curdling screams filled the air, causing her to look up to see faceless falling left and right in a bloody mess. A maniacal laugh rang throughout the area as Alice stared wide eyed at the bloody mess while more bodies were added to the heap.

"It must have been a long time since he killed anything." Dee said as he and brother watched the bloody massacre happen.

"Yeah," Dum said as he nodded slightly.

Once the laughing died down, Alice's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she saw a familiar short messy red head who was now covered with blood while holding an even more blood covered saber. A Cheshire cat smile graced his lips as his tail swished happily back and forth.

"Is that…Trickster?" Alice asked, causing Trickster to turn his head towards her and the twins.

"Looks like I missed some," Trickster said as his grin seemed to grow.

"Nee-san, run!" Dee exclaimed as he and his brother prepared to fight.

"We'll hold him off for as long as we can," Dum exclaimed as Trickster started running towards them, "Just start running!"

"Don't think that she can get away!" Trickster yelled as he prepared to strike before being stopped.

"Trickster!" Rachel said in a serious tone, causing Trickster to stop dead in his tracks.

"But, Master, they-" Trickster tried to explain as he turned to look at Rachel before being cut off.

"I don't want to hear it," Rachel said as she glared at Trickster, rendering him silent. "Now, come over here so I can put your collar on and we can be on our way."

Trickster turned and glared at the twins and Alice one last time before walking over towards Rachel. Once he was beside her, he leaned down and allowed Rachel to put his bell collar on him. As soon as she finished tying the collar on, Trickster quickly collapsed to the ground.

"Trickster!" Alice exclaimed as she pushed her way past the twins and ran towards the fallen cat.

"Nee-san!" Dee exclaimed.

"Be careful, he could still be insane!" Dum exclaimed, causing Alice to stop in her tracks.

She turned her hand and looked at them with a curious look on her face.

"He'll be fine," Rachel said with a smile on her face, making Alice look at her. "He's just tried from all that exercise is all."

Alice was puzzled by her statement but soon understood as she took a closer look at Trickster to see that he was fast asleep.

"Ace," Rachel said after a moment of silence, "looks like you're going to be carrying him instead."


	6. Another outsider is claimed by Trickster

Sword Fight Six: Another outsider is claimed by Trickster

"I wonder if Rachel is up," Alice thought as she stared out of her window and into the day time sky. She let out a sigh before turning around and slowly started dressing herself. "I would really like to ask her why everyone's so surprised over me staying with her."

_"So, how are you adjusting to the new country Alice?" Nightmare asked as he floated above her._

_ "Very well," Alice answered as she sat on her knees, "I'm staying with the Time Lord in the Clock Mansion."_

_ "_The_ Time Lord?!" Nightmare exclaimed as his one eye grew to the size of a dinner plate._

_ "What's wrong with staying with Rachel?" Alice asked as she crossed her arms over her chest._

_ "Well, as you know, it is rare to hear or even see guests at the Clock Mansion." Nightmare said with a look of concern on his face._

_ "And why is that?" Alice asked as she titled her head to the side._

_ "You'll know soon enough," Nightmare said with a smile on his face._

"I hope it's not anything _too_ serious." Alice thought as she slowly walked down the hall. She turned her head to see a door that had a gold plated sign on it that read "Rachel Thyme". "I wonder where Trickster sleeps."

"Why master?!" Trickster's voice exclaimed, catching Alice's attention as it came from Rachel's room.

She slowly walked towards the door and quietly as she could, opened the door a crack to see Trickster looming over Rachel as she laid on her bed with his white long sleeve dress shirt open.

"Why won't you let me do it?" Trickster asked, sounding like he was on the brink of tears, making Alice's face turn a bright red.

"Get off of me, Trickster," Rachel said coldly. "You're giving Alice dirty thoughts."

Trickster quickly snapped his head towards the door to see Alice standing there with the door cracked opened. He blushed a deep shade of red as he quickly got off of his master and the bed too.

"I-It's not what it looks like! I swear!" Trickster exclaimed as he held his up in his defense.

"Trickster was merely asking about what I had plan for the day and wanted to know if he can skip something." Rachel said as she sat up in bed, her long black hair cascading around her shoulders as Trickster nodded his head furiously.

"Oh, I see." Alice said, still having her doubts.

"Think what you will, but you must repeat nothing." Rachel said sternly as Trickster slowly started to button up his shirt. "Now, would be a dear and hand me my clothes before you go to the kitchen and get me my morning tea?" Rachel asked as she pointed towards her dresser.

Alice merely nodded her head as she entered the room and walked towards the dresser before pulling out a small stack of clothes from it. She careful walked towards the bed and put them next to Rachel.

"Are you sure that you won't be needing any help dressing?" Alice asked as Trickster pulled Rachel's wheelchair out next to her.

"I'm sure," Rachel said as she carefully swung her legs over the bed, "Now would you both get out?"

"I wonder what's taking Trickster so long," Alice said to herself as she dusted the book shelves of the small library as Rachel read a book while sitting at the table with a cup of tea in front of her.

"He's most likely goofing off somewhere," Rachel answered, scaring Alice in the process as she picked up her cup and took a sip from it without taking her eyes off her book.

Just then they heard a loud bang and the sound of rushing footsteps as a familiar voice flowed to them.

"Master, look at what I found~!" Trickster's voice said in a sing song way as the steps drew closer.

Alice stopped her dusting and looked over towards Rachel who looked like she was going to be sick as she slowly took another sip from her cup. Just then, Trickster came bursting in with a young looking girl in hand. She had short blonde hair and blue colored eyes as she wore a white sleeveless tank top underneath a purple and navy blue vertical stripped, off the shoulder, long sleeve that seemed to go past her hands sweater that had one side longer than the other along with a pair of light blue and blue spotted skinny jeans and a pair of black knee high boots.

Alice merely glared at the girl angrily, causing Rachel to slightly choke on her tea before putting her cup down.

"Master, I like you to meet Hana, an outsider!" Trickster said happily as he pushed the girl, Hana, towards Rachel as she closed her book and put it on the table.

Rachel merely stared at Hana for a moment or two as Hana stared back before she turned around and hugged one of Trickster's arm.

"Can I keep him?" Hana asked as she looked towards Rachel with a pleading look.

Rachel stared at her wide eyed for a moment or two before laughing, making everyone stare at her weirdly.

"I'm sorry but you can't," Rachel said as she whipped a tear from her eye. "Besides, he still needs to collect the clocks before we leave." Rachel added as she looked towards Trickster who nodded his head in agreement before realizing what she meant by it.

He quickly pulled his arm out of Hana's grip and ran out of the room, causing Rachel to giggle slightly.

"So, is that everything that I need to know about Wonderland?" Hana asked as she, Alice, Trickster and Rachel walked down a dirt road under the day time sky.

"For now," Rachel said as Trickster rolled her along, her staff leaning against her shoulder as she had a brown sack in her lap. "Unless Alice would like to add something?" she added as she looked over towards Alice, who continued to glare at Hana.

"Oh no," Alice said as she looked at the road, "she'll get used to it."

"I see," Rachel said with a laugh in her voice as they came upon the hatter's mansion where they saw what appeared to be Blood and a very angered Rose talking.

"What in Davy Jones's locker were you thinking not coming to the Harbor with your men?!" Rose exclaimed at the top of her lungs as the group drew nearer, "One of them almost killed someone!"

"Since when have you ever been concern with casualties?" Blood asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Never unless they have a certain Time Lord with them," Rose said as she had a sly smile on her face.

Blood merely raised an eyebrow as he stared at Rose for a moment or two before making his eyes wide.

"You don't mean…" Blood said as he trailed off while the smile on Rose's face grew.

"Little old Rachel was there with her new guest and one of yer men missed her head by this much." Rose said as she showed him how much with her fingers. "Why did you think that most of yer men didn't come back?"

Blood remained silent as Trickster pushed Rachel up to the two of them as she reached into her dress pocket and pulled out what looked like a wind up key.

"Good morning, Blood, nice day we're having, yes?" Rachel said as she looked up towards the sky with a smile on her face, causing the two roleholders to jump slightly.

Blood quickly snapped his head towards Rachel as she looked towards him with the wind up key in hand. She merely smiled as she waved the key in front of her, making Blood sweat a little.

"G-good morning, Lady Rachel," Blood said uneasily as he took his hat off for her. "It is a nice day we're having."

"I'm glad you agree," Rachel said with an evil look in her eyes as she tilted her head to the side, making Blood gulp. This surprised Alice since she never once seen Blood looking scared before. "Let me introduce you to my guests," Rachel said as she pointed towards Alice and Hana as they stood a little ways from the group, "Alice and Hana."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Hana said sweetly as she walked over to Blood and stood before him with her hands behind her back before kicking him in the shin, stunning everyone but Rachel who began to laugh her head off. "Douche bag!"

"Who's she?" Rose asked as she pointed towards Hana while looking over to Rachel.

"Her name's Hana." Rachel said as she tried to calm down from her laughing fit.

"Can she stay with me and my crew?!" Rose asked as her eyes widened with hope. "I would even make her my first mate!"

"What about Thompson?" Alice asked as she walked over towards the group.

"He'll be second," Rose said as she patted Hana on the back.

"Well, since the introductions are over," Rachel said as she rolled herself over to Blood and placed the wind up key over where his clock was. "It's time for your punishment, Blood." Rachel said with an evil looking smile on her face as she turned the key to her left.

Alice only blinked once before seeing what appeared to be a child version of Blood in a brown suit without his hat. Rachel took the wind up key off of Blood's chest and put it back in her dress pocket.

"Have fun being a mafia boss as a six year old, Blood." Rachel said as an evil look graced her features.

"Should have seen this coming," Blood mumbled under his breath as Rose smirked at his misery before being hoisted up into the air by Hana.

"Aw, so cute~!" Hana cooed as she held him in the air for a moment longer before dropping him and kicking him in the balls, making Rachel laugh once more.

"Rachel, I know I don't say this often but," Rose started as she took a step towards Hana, "I'm stealing this lass!" Rose exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Hana and pulled her into a hug, making Hana blush as her face landed in Rose's chest.

* * *

_Introducing a new character, she will be revealed more latter on, hope you enjoy this one_


	7. Amusement Park Fun

Sword Fight Seven: Amusement Park Fun

"Rose," Rachel started after a moment or two of silence in a stern tone, causing Rose to look over towards her. "Let the poor girl go before you make her die of suffocation or overheating. I _really_ don't want my two bodyguards arguing about it later."

"Alright, Rachel," Rose said with a sigh before letting go of Hana, whose face was a deep shade of red, redder than Trickster's had been earlier that morning Alice thought. "I'll let the little lass go."

"Thank you," Rachel said with a smile on her face as she clapped her hands together, making Trickster grab the handles of her wheelchair and slowly started pushing her away from the Hatter's Mansion. "Now let's be on our way then, shall we?"

"To where?" Rose asked as she followed behind Trickster with Alice and Hana following shortly behind.

"To the Amusement Park of course," Rachel said with a hint of evil intent in her voice, making Rose sweat a little. "I do need to visit everyone before resting a bit."

"You're just going there to see me being tortured, aren't you?" Rose said dully as she put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe," Rachel said teasingly as she laughed a little as Rose looked at what's ahead of her with a disgusted look on her face as the group continued to walk down the path.

Alice and Hana, however, hung a little back from the rest of the group as Rose continued to talk to Rachel who continued to pick on her.

"So, how was it?" Alice asked plainly after a few moments of silence passed between the two outsiders.

"They're bigger than they appear to be," Hana said in a trance before snapping back to reality and glared at Alice warningly. "But if you tell _anyone_, I'll kill you!"

"I won't," Alice said as she stared into space while Hana continued to glare at her for a moment longer before going back to staring at Rose, like she had been doing ever since she let go of her.

"Do we have to go in there?" Rose asked as they stood in front of the Amusement Park's entrance.

"Yes," Rachel answered with a bored look on her face, "as much as I hate to, we must."

"Heh, realized that your ears will be tortured as well?" Rose said with a smirk, earning herself a side glare from Rachel.

"No," Rachel said coldly as she harden her glare on Rose, "just remembered that I didn't bring a book with me."

"How come?" Alice asked as Trickster slowly started to push Rachel inside.

"Because the two sides of the cat have another thing in common," Rachel said, making Alice confused about what she meant by that.

"Alice! Lady Rachel!" a familiar voice exclaimed, making Rose's mouse ears flatten as the owner of the voice walked over to the group with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Gowland," Rachel said dully as she rested her cheek on her hand.

"Come to play at the Amusement Park, have ya?" Gowland said as he looked at all of the faces of the group before stopping on Hana's. "And who is the young lady standing next to Alice?"

"Her name is Hana and she's an outsider, just like Alice." Rachel said with a smile as Alice and Hana glared at her.

"Oh, is that so?" Gowland said as he gave Hana a big grin, "Well she's welcomed here anytime then."

"Trickster would greatly appreciate that." Rachel said, making Trickster's ears perk up.

"Master, you mean-?" Trickster started as he looked at Rachel wide eyed before being cut off by her.

"If you managed to find even one of them, Trickster." Rachel said warningly as she lifted a finger in front of Trickster's face.

Trickster merely nodded his head as Rachel grabbed her staff and jerked it before putting it back against her shoulder as the time of day changed to night.

"Wonderful!" Gowland said with a laugh as he put his hands on his hips. "Why don't I play a song in honor of this occasion?" Gowland asked as he pulled out what looked like a violin from nowhere and prepared to play it.

"That won't be necessary!" Rachel quickly exclaimed as she put a hand out for him to stop.

"Yeah really, Mister Gowland!" Trickster exclaimed as he covered his ears.

Alice did the same while preparing herself for the worst as Hana merely looked around in confusion before understanding why. At that moment, Gowland began to play, making Hana want to cut her ears off as she covered them as well in hopes that it would block out the horrible noise. A few minutes or so after Gowland began playing; the sound of gunshots ran throughout the Amusement Park, making everyone stop what they were doing.

"If you don't stop playing that blasted noise maker from hell, I'll shoot it right here and now!" Rose yelled as everyone turned to look at her as she pointed a gun at Gowland's violin.

"That's not very nice, Rose." Gowland said sternly as he lowered his violin, "Ruining Hana's experience with my music just because you hate it so much."

""Ruining"?!" Rose scoffed as she marched up to Gowland, "I think it's more like saving her since you're the reason that I lost my taste of music, _Mary_."

"What did you call me?" Gowland said threateningly as he glared at Rose.

"You heard me," Rose said with a smirk, "or should I repeat it for little Hana over there?"

"You will do no such thing!" Gowland said as he turned his violin into a rifle.

"Are ye really going to shoot me in front of Rachel?" Rose said confidently as she had a smug look on her face.

Gowland quickly froze in place as he looked over towards Rachel, who was looking bored out of her mind while Trickster looked at all the rides. Gowland couldn't help but let out a sigh as he turned his rifle into a violin and bowed to Rachel.

"Sorry about that, Rach." Gowland said before putting on a smile and extending an arm out, "Please enjoy the rest of your time on one of my many rides!"

"Thanks Mister Gowland!" Trickster quickly exclaimed as he grabbed both Alice and Hana by the wrist before taking off in the direction of the nearest Roller coaster he could see.

"He definitely is like Boris!" Gowland said with a laugh as he began to walk away.

"With the exception that he's more to handle than Boris is." Rachel muttered under her breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration as Rose grabbed the handles of her wheelchair and began to push her to the food court.

"Well, that's because he's the youngest between them." Rose said as she pushed Rachel up to a table and sat down beside her.

"At least your brother is more manageable." Rachel said teasingly, "He sleeps most of the time."

"Speaking of which, where is the little rascal?" Rose asked as she turned in her chair and looked around the area a bit.

"Either, running for his life from Boris or Trickster or sleeping somewhere," Rachel said as she put her head on her hand.

"I doubt Trickster's chasing him," Rose said as she looked up at one of the rides where the screams of Alice and Hana could be heard accompanied by Trickster's laugh.

"Then most likely Boris if Gray doesn't have him working on trains." Rachel said dully.

"I hope he does, chu, because I rather not see the stupid mean cat." A familiar voice said behind the two females, causing them to quickly turn their heads to see a young looking boy with mouse ears and tail.

"Pierce, me baby brother!" Rose exclaimed as she stood to her feet and gave Pierce a loving hug, who returned it greatly, "How have you've been?"

"I've been good sister, chu." Pierce answered as he let go of Rose, "Boris still chases me though."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore, baby brother!" Rose said as she patted Pierce's shoulders, "If he or Trickster ever starts chasing you, you can always run to yer big sister's ship and she'll take care of it for you."

"And if you're nowhere near the harbor, you can always run to the clock mansion and have me straighten the two out." Rachel said with a smirk on her face, "If not me than Curtis would be more than happy too."

"Where is that bastard anyway?" Rose asked as she looked around the area.

"Don't really know," Rachel said, "I just know he'll be here in a couple of time changes."

"How come?" Rose asked as she put a hand on her hip.

"Something you hate to attend happens a few time changes after he arrives." Rachel said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Sometimes I hate you, Thyme." Rose said as she sat down again while Pierce took a seat next to Rachel.

"I know you do," Rachel said with a smile as she tilted her head to the side as Pierce laid his head down on the table.

"Master~, we're back!" Trickster said in a sing song way as he made his way towards their table with Alice and Hana dragging behind him.

"How were the rides, Trickster?" Rachel asked once Trickster was beside her.

"They were fun!" Trickster exclaimed as Alice and Hana collapsed into their chairs, both looking tired and weak. "I can go on them again sometime?"

"Of course you can," Rachel said as she looked over towards Alice and Hana, who gulped slightly as they saw the mischievous and evil look in her eyes, "you can go with Alice or Hana next time."

"Really?!" Trickster said as he ears perked up and his tail swished excitedly while Alice groaned slightly as Hana tried not to laugh at her misery. "Thank you, Master! Can I take both next time?"


	8. Calm before the storm

Sword Fight Eight: Calm before the storm

"So where are we heading towards now?" Rose asked as she, Alice, Hana, Trickster and Rachel walked down a path as the time had turned into evening.

"The Museum," Rachel said boredly as Rose tried her hardest not to laugh, "and if you dare so laugh out loud, I will make you sit between Gowland and Ace."

Rose quieted her laugh while having a playful smirk on her face as Rachel gave her a side glare before returning her gaze to the path.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Both Alice and Hana thought as Hana crossed her arms over her chest while Alice put her hands behind her back.

"You both don't need to know." Rachel said, scaring Hana in the process.

"Did she read my mind?!" Hana thought as she eyed Rachel warily.

"Get used to it, there's another role holder that can read minds as well." Rachel said boredly, making Hana jump into the air.

"Don't worry, Hana, Master knows when to blurt or not!" Trickster said happily as he looked back at Hana.

"Maybe we should stop by Vivaldi's first and get some cat food…?" Rachel thought out loud, making Trickster freeze in place as he accidentally let go of Rachel's chair's handles as they stood on top of a hill.

Rachel's chair slowly wheeled itself forward before rushing down the hill, making both Rose and Trickster pale as they saw Rachel speed all the way into what appeared to be a graveyard before disappearing from sight.

"She's going to kill you, Trickster old mate." Rose said as she put a hand on Trickster's shoulder as he stared into the distance with a look that read "I'm so dead".

"It's better to face the music now than later," Hana said as she walked up behind Trickster and patted him on the back.

"I don't think you understand Master at all…" Trickster said as his ears flatten. "It's better to face the music later than now…"

"How come?" Hana and Alice asked in unison, causing them to glare at one another.

As Rose opened her mouth to speak, Trickster quickly fell to his knees while covering his nose.

"Trickster, are you alright?!" Alice exclaimed as she kneeled beside him while getting a whiff of something.

"Lavender?" Alice thought as Trickster pressed his hands harder over his nose as tears came to his eyes.

"We might as well get down there as fast as we can," Rose said with a sigh as she began to walk towards the graveyard while grabbing Trickster's arm and pulling him with her. "Or poor Trickster's going to start gaging."

"You're lucky that I had to satisfy my anger by punishing you with other means than what I _originally_ intended, Trickster." Rachel said through gritted teeth as she dug her nails into the arm of her chair while tightly gripping her staff as the time had changed from evening to night again. Trickster lay on the floor before her, trying to bury his nose into the ground as the scent of lavender filled the room.

"Have to say, this is probably the dumbest thing you've ever done Trickster." A short, black spikey hair man with glasses on said as he scratched the back of his head while keeping a good distance from the enraged Rachel.

"Oh no, he's done worse since the last you were here." Rose said as she had her arms crossed over her chest while Alice and Hana stood on either side of her. "Was almost killed by the Jabberwocky Roleholder for one of them and Rachel allowed it."

"Really hate to be in his shoes." The man said as Alice stared at Trickster sympathetically.

"What I don't understand is why the smell of lavender is bothering him?" Hana thought as she stared dully at Trickster as he withered in pain.

"Cats hate the smell of lavender, it burns their noses." Rachel said as Trickster uncovered his nose and mouth to take a big gasp of air before groaning in pain and covering his nose once more.

"That explains a lot," Hana said as Trickster quickly grabbed Rachel's legs and tried to bury his face into them while tears streamed down his eyes.

"Do you want the torture to stop?" Rachel asked as she leaned over and stared down at Trickster with an evil look on her face.

Trickster merely nodded his head furiously as more tears streamed down his face before Rachel leaned her staff against her shoulder. She raised her hands into the air slightly and clapped twice. As soon as she did that, the smell of lavender quickly dispersed, allowing Trickster to take in a deep breath of fresh air as he let go of Rachel's legs.

"Better?" Rachel asked sweetly as Trickster looked towards her with his ears pressed against his head while a few tears lingered in his eyes. Trickster slowly nodded as Rachel's once smiling face turned into a cold stare, instantly bringing an image of Julius into Alice's mind. Rachel picked up her staff and hit the end of it on Trickster's tail, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Rachel!" Alice exclaimed as she took a step towards the two before being stopped by Rose who put an arm in front of her.

"Best not to get involved when she's like this, lass." Rose said sternly without taking her eyes off of Rachel and Trickster.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that, even as an accident, I _will_ make you spend a _hundred_ time changes with Vivaldi as a _cat_!" Rachel yelled as she stared Trickster in the eye with her bright blue ones coldly. "Understood?"

Trickster quickly nodded his head as Rachel stared at him for a moment or two before taking her staff off of his tail and putting it back against her shoulder.

"You're lucky that Jericho was there to break my fall," Rachel said coldly as she wheeled herself around and rolled towards a flight of stairs while Trickster stayed where he was, looking at the ground in shame.

"Trickster, are you alright?" Alice asked as she quickly walked over towards Trickster and kneeled beside him as Hana walked over towards him as well.

"I'll be fine," Trickster said sadly as he continued to stare at the ground.

"Cheer up," the man said with a smile on his face as he walked over towards the group while Rose walked over towards where Rachel was. "She's probably having a bad day is all?"

"That's true," Trickster said as his ears perked up and looked towards the man, "Master didn't have her regular breakfast today since Curtis is still not here."

"Where is he?" The man asked as he looked around while Rose walked over towards the group.

"Somewhere," Rose said as she put a hand on her hip, "but for the moment, Rachel would like all of you to come over and walk up the steps with her."

"Alright," the man said as he walked over towards the stairs as Alice stood to her feet while pulling Trickster's to his.


	9. Julius to the rescue

Sword Fight Nine: Julius to the rescue

"Honestly," Julius muttered as he walked towards his desk with the brown sack in his hand, "I don't know why you insist on keeping that mangy feline with you, Rachel."

"Well, look at it this way," Rachel said as she put her head on her hand while the black hair man pushed her towards Julius's desk, "if he wasn't under my rule, he would be running around Wonderland killing anything that moved, giving you more work to do. Now which do you prefer?"

Julius just remained silent to the statement as he took a seat, opened the brown sack and began to work.

"Just as I thought," Rachel said as the black hair man pulled her to a stop in front of Julius. "Trickster, if you're bored, you can always try to make one of the girls let you sit in their lap."

"No thank you!" Trickster said angrily as he took on the appearance of a five year old while Hana held him in her arms while Rose scratched behind one of his ears.

"Aww, you're such a little cutie." Rose said happily as she messed up Trickster's hair some.

"I need to ask Rachel if she could turn outsiders into their younger selves…" Hana thought, causing Rachel's nose to slowly start bleeding.

"Which one of you is having the perverted thoughts?" Julius said angrily as he looked up at Rachel, stopped what he was doing and walked over to her with a tissue in hand.

"Not me," Alice said as she looked over towards Hana who had an innocent look on her face while Julius helped Rachel clean up her nose. Rose was too busy commenting on how cute Trickster was to even listen to the conversation at hand.

"It's fine Julius," Rachel said as she took the tissue from him, "It's been awhile since I last had a nose bleed from reading a perverted thought." Rachel continued with a smile.

"You're the only roleholder I know that will say that with a smile, Rachel." Julius said with a disgusted look on his face as he returned to his seat as Trickster tried to wiggle his way out of Hana's grasp and away from Rose's pinches.

"You stay put till we get to the train station, Trickster." Rachel said sternly as she looked towards Trickster who froze in place, "That will be the other half of your punishment."

Trickster lost all feeling in his body as he slumped over Hana's arms making Rose squeal a high pitch squeal.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Rose said in a baby voice as she took Trickster out of Hana's arms and into hers. "You remind me of me baby brother when he's small." Rose said as she rubbed her nose against Trickster's, making Hana slightly glare at Trickster while beginning another flood of blood from Rachel's nose.

"Whoever's doing thinking, stop!" Julius yelled as he handed Rachel a box of tissues.

"Please do so, there's only so much blood I can lose before getting sleepy." Rachel said as she took the box and put a tissue to her nose to stop the bleeding.

"Again, it was not me." Alice said as she looked the other way while Hana glared at her.

"Well, since Rachel just had her second nose bleed in a long while," Rose said as she walked over towards Rachel and put Trickster in her lap, who immediately clung onto to her for dear life, "best be moving on to the station before she becomes sleepy."

"I think it will be best if Trickster connected the doors to there." Rachel said as she detached Trickster's hands from her dress single handedly and plopped him on the floor. "So, sorry for making my visit short Julius."

"It's alright, it's understandable." Julius said as he continued to work on the clock. "You're the time lord after all. It's your job to go around and check on how everyone is doing."

"True," Rachel said with a smile as Trickster stood to his feet and walked towards the door. "Glad you understand Julius. I'll see you soon then."

"Indeed, soon." Julius said as he looked up from his glasses and watched Rachel as Rose turned her around and wheeled her towards the door with Trickster in his normal form, holding the handle with Alice and Hana standing next to him. Once Rachel was in front of the door, Trickster opened it and allowed her through with Rose followed by Alice and Hana before going through the door himself.

* * *

_Sorry if the chapter seems short, with the holidays coming and going, it's been a little rough thinking of ideas for my stories and fanfics. Next up is the train station and a little thing about Trickster is going to come up soon~_


	10. The Cat's out of the bag part one

Sword Fight Ten: The Cat's out of the bag Part 1

"Wonder where that sickly incubus is?" Rose said as she looked around the almost empty train station with the exception of the trains as Trickster closed the door behind them.

"Incubus?" Hana said as she looked towards Rose with a curious look on her face.

"Remember when I said that you should get used to me reading your mind since there was another roleholder who could do it as well?" Rachel asked as she jerked her staff slightly, turning the time from night to day.

"Yeah," Hana said uncertainly as she eyed Rachel slightly.

"That's his explanation for reading the minds of others." Rachel said dully as a young looking boy came walking up to the small group with a smile on his face. He had short silver hair that helped cover more of his right eye that a black colored eye patch was already doing.

"Lady Rachel, welcome!" the young boy said cheerfully as he stopped in front of them, making Hana blush at how cute he was being. "I see you came with the King of the Pirates and your loyal cat."

"I also brought along Alice and the latest Outsider, Hana." Rachel said as she pointed towards Alice then Hana.

"I see," the young boy said as he walked around Rachel and up to the two girls, "Hello Alice and nice to meet you, Hana. I'm Nightmare Gottschalk."

"Very nice to meet you, Nightmare," Hana said as she bowed to the young boy.

"Where's Curtis?" Nightmare asked as he looked around the area.

"He'll be here in a time change." Rachel said as she cracked her neck some.

"I see," Nightmare said as he spotted a short navy blue hair man walking up to them. "Oh, Gray!"

The man, Gray, merely nodded his head as he stood in front of the small group.

"Lady Rachel," Gray said as he bowed to Rachel.

"Hello Gray." Rachel said with a smile on her face, "It's nice seeing you again."

"It's nice seeing you too," Gray said as he stood straight and looked around the area some. "Where's Curtis?"

"Like I was telling Nightmare here, he'll be here within a time change." Rachel said with a smile as she looked towards Nightmare.

"I see," Gray said, sounding a little disappointed with the news, "and I was so hoping to invite him for dinner sometime when you came by."

"I'll make sure to tell him when he gets back," Rachel said with a nervous looking smile on her face as one of her eyebrows twitched slightly. "In the meantime, do any of you know where the other half of the Cheshire cat role is at the moment?"

"Over there," both Nightmare and Gray said as they both pointed towards one of the trains.

"Trickster," Rachel began as she rested her chin on her hand but was quickly cut off.

"Nothing you say or threaten will make me even go _near_ that so called "other half" master!" Trickster hissed as he sat on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest. "Make the king of the pirates do it."

Rachel's smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a scowl as she looked towards Trickster and gave him a glare.

"Oh! That's right!" Rachel said as a smile returned to her lips, making Trickster stare at her with a worried look in his face, "I didn't tell you that this was an added bonus to your punishment, did I?"

Trickster's ears drooped as he stared at Rachel for a moment or two before getting up and walking over to the train.

* * *

_I'm currently having writer's block with this story...so, anyone willing to give me some names or insults that I can use to make trickster or boris angry? ^ ^;_


	11. The Cat's out of the bag Part Two

Sword Fight Eleven: The Cat's out of the bag Part Two

"Hey!" Trickster yelled once he made it to the train that both Nightmare and Gray said Boris was located. "Master wants to see you, so get your gay ass over to her."

Just as Trickster turned around and began to walk back over to Rachel and the others, he titled his head to the side slightly as a gunshot was heard. A bullet came whizzing by his head, barely missing him as it went through the back of Rachel's chair, who slightly leaned to one side of her chair beforehand.

"I'm not gay, you stupid mutt!" a pink and purple highlighted hair teen boy said as he jumped onto the platform with a pink colored gun in his hand. "If anyone's gay around here, it's you."

"You're the one who's practically walking around wonderland half naked." Trickster said as he turned to glare at the pink hair teen.

"At least _I_ don't wait hand and foot like an obedient dog for the time lord!" the pink hair teen said as he returned Trickster's glare.

"At least I have a permanent home to go to whenever the land moves, free loader." Trickster said in a hiss as he narrowed his glare.

"Oh, really?" the pink hair teen said with a laugh in his voice as he pointed his gun at Trickster, "Is this the same home that you practically begged Lady Rachel to let you stay at after breaking down when you realized that I wasn't coming back?"

Trickster let out an animalistic growl as he glared at the pink hair teen. "I'll kill you!" Trickster hissed as he made a lunge for the pink hair cat eared teen only to be stopped by Rachel.

"Trickster!" Rachel said in a stern tone, making Trickster freeze in place, "This is not the time or place to lose your temper!"

Trickster remained silent for a moment or two before pouncing on the pink hair teen and making him fall to the ground with him.

"Boris!" Alice exclaimed as she tried to run over to him but was stopped by Rose.

"Best not to venture any further!" Rose said warningly as she pulled Alice more behind Rachel as she let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Still sensitive about the subject, eh squirt?" the pink hair teen said as he looked up at Trickster with a Cheshire like grin.

"Don't call me that!" Trickster snarled as he dug his nails into the pink hair teen's shoulders. "Only my brother, Boris, can call me that!"

"I _am_ your brother, idiot!" the pink hair teen yelled, making both Alice and Hana's eyes grow wide as dinner plates. "Now get your paws off of me, _little_ brother!"

"Not until you apologize for what you did to me, _big_ brother!" Trickster snarled as he dug his nails into the pink hair teen's shoulders more, making the pink hair teen wince in pain.

"Enough, the both of you!" Rachel yelled as she snapped her fingers together, making Trickster detached his nails from the pink hair teen and quickly cover his nose. The pink hair teen did the same as he quickly curled up into a ball on the ground.

Rachel quickly wheeled herself over to the two of them while Rose let out a sigh and put a hand to her forehead.

"Boris…and Trickster…" Alice managed to mutter as she stared at the two halves of the Cheshire cat while Rachel gave them what looked like a lecture as they squirmed around on the ground.

"Aye, they are brothers." Rose said sounding tired as she too looked at the two halves of the Cheshire cat. "Boris and Trickster Airay, the two halves of the Cheshire cat."

"So, Trickster's last name is Airay?" Hana said as she continued to stare at the two cats squirming on the ground with Rachel yelling at them for being children.

"Aye, he may live with Rachel but he still kept his last name." Rose said as she let out a breath and watched as Rachel clapped her hands twice, making the two cats take in a deep breath of air.

"You two are so lucky that I'm dead tried right now." Rachel hissed out as she signaled for Rose, Alice and Hana to come over. "Otherwise you two would be sharing a room for the night."

"Thank you, master." Trickster said as he looked up at her with an apologetic look on his face while making his ears droop.

"Lap dog," Boris coughed as he looked the other way.

"Cross dresser," Trickster mumbled, earning him a glare from Boris.

"Uke," Boris hissed.

"Takes one to know one," Trickster said before being pinned to the ground by his older brother.

"What was that about "takes one to know one"?" Boris asked with a superior smirk on his face.

Trickster merely glared at his older brother before rolling him onto his back and pinning him to the ground.

"Enough!" Rachel yelled as she hit the two Airay brothers with the end of her staff, causing them to separate. "You two are going to spend the night here until the next time change!"

"But-" Both brothers started as they looked at Rachel with pleading looks before being cut off by said pissed off time lord.

"No buts!" Rachel yelled as she glared at the two of them, sending a chill down their backs.

* * *

_Ta-Da! Boris's and Trickster's relationship revealed! Aren't they a cute pair of brothers?! Now time to meet the mysterious Curtis!_


	12. The Jabberwocky Part One

Sword Fight Twelve: The Jabberwocky Part One

"Mm…wait…when did the pillow become so soft?" Alice thought as she slowly opened her eyes, only to find Trickster with his solider shirt off and his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. His eyes were closed as he snuggled his face closer to Alice's chest, causing her to blush before screaming.

"Trickster!" Alice exclaimed as she pushed him off the bed and sat straight up while covering her chest with her blanket.

"Ow!" Trickster exclaimed as he sat up on the ground while rubbing the back of his head. "Outsider~! Why did you push me off the bed~?" Trickster whined as he looked towards Alice while rubbing the sleep from his eye.

"My name is Alice and what were you doing in my bed?! Weren't you supposed to be over at the Train Station with Boris for the night?" Alice asked as she stared at Trickster as he stretched a little.

"I did," Trickster answered as he leaned his head against the side of the bed, "but I didn't get much sleep."

"How come?" Alice asked as she peered over the side of the bed only to see that Trickster was fast asleep.

She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of how cute he was when sleeping. She carefully got off of her bed and quietly walked over to her drawers and pulled out her dress. Trickster had somehow felt the sudden change of weight on the bed and woke up only to see Alice getting dressed.

His face went bright red as he quickly covered his eyes and turned his back on her.

"C-can I turn around now?" Trickster asked as he had turned into a five year old version of himself.

Alice took notice of his voice and turned her head towards little Trickster to see him with his back towards her and covering his eyes. She blushed a bright red before turning back around and quickly put her clothes on.

"A-alright, you may." Alice said as she turned around once she finished getting dressed.

Trickster slowly turned around and uncovered his to see that the coast was clear.

"S-sorry for peeking!" Trickster said apologetically as his ears drooped.

Alice laughed slightly as she walked over to Trickster and gently messed up his hair. "It's alright." She said sweetly as Trickster purred slightly.

"I'm going to go get some extra hours of sleep." Trickster said with a yawn as he slowly climbed onto Alice's bed and under the sheets. "Good night."

Alice couldn't help but laugh quietly as she carefully walked towards the door and out of the room without waking Trickster.

"Why am I the one that gets stuck with getting Rachel's tea?" Hana mumbled to herself as she walked down the long hall towards the kitchen. "Why can't it be Alice? She's a much better tea maker than I am."

Hana continued to mumble to herself as she turned and opened a white painted door only to stop dead in her tracks as she saw a rather handsome looking man standing in the kitchen, cooking what appeared to be Asian cuisine. He had coal black hair that was short and messy in the front and long in the back that was tied into a low ponytail. He wore a white long sleeve dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows along with a pair of black skinny pants and a pair of black boots. He also wore a white colored apron around his waist while a red leather collar decorated with light blue colored diamonds was strapped around his neck.

"How many times do I have to you, Trickster?!" the man exclaimed as he continued to cook, "Do not enter the kitchen unless it's an absolute emergency!"

"Well, _sorry_ for not knowing but Rachel didn't tell me otherwise!" Hana said sarcastically, making the man stiffen a little at the sound of her voice. "She just sent me down here to get her a cup of tea."

"What mood was she in when she told you to?" the man asked as he began to put the food onto plates, not even once looking up at Hana.

"Somewhat in a pissed off mood, why?" Hana asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and eyed the man as he finished putting the food on the plates.

"Because it will let me know what type of tea she'll enjoy more." The man said as he put the used dishes in the sink before taking a kettle, filled it with water and set it on the stove before turning on the heat. "There are certain teas that she'll enjoy the most depending on the mood she is in. For instance, you just said that she was in a somewhat pissed off mood, yes?"

"Yes…" Hana said warily as the man opened up a cabinet and pulled out what looked like a tin box.

"Then she would enjoy Jasmine tea more than the other teas since it's the only tea that helps calm her down whenever she's mad at either me, the insane stray, the Joker's prized treasure or one of the other role holders." The man said as he set the tin box down on the counter and began to pull out a rose decorated tea set.

Hana just stared at the coal black hair man as he opened the tin box and put in a few tea leaves into the tea pot.

"Well, while you're figuring that out in your head, would you mind going back to Lady Rachel and tell her that her morning tea will be served with her breakfast? If she asks why, tell her that Curtis is the one that's making it." the man asked as he looked towards Hana for the first time.

"Alright," Hana said as she turned around and began to walk back down the hall.

"Hmm," Rachel said as she looked up from the new book she was reading and towards an antique looking grandfather clock that showed the time was a quarter to twelve o' clock.

"What's the matter, Rachel?" Alice asked as she paused her dusting and looked towards Rachel while Hana temporarily took a pause from her polishing and looked towards her as well.

"It's a quarter to twelve," Rachel said as she continued to stare at the grandfather clock.

"Is there something that's supposed to happen by then?" Hana asked as she also looked towards the clock.

"Yes," Rachel answered, "Curtis was supposed to have served breakfast by now and see what I wanted for lunch."

"Maybe he forgot?" Alice said as Hana returned to her polishing.

"No, Curtis isn't the type to forget things easily." Rachel said as she directed her gaze towards the window. "I wonder…"

"Should we go look for him?" Alice suggested, making Hana stop her polishing all together.

"That won't be nessacary." Rachel said sternly as she looked towards Hana with a smile on her face. "I know exactly where he is. And Hana is going to fetch him for me."

"What?" Hana said as she looked towards Rachel with a look that read "are you serious".

"Why am I always the one that has to fetch things for her?!" Hana exclaimed as she walked through the well kept looking garden. "Why can't it be Alice the one to do it?!"

As Hana continued to rant to herself about how Rachel seemed to be the one to always pick her to fetch things for her, she spotted a familiar coal black hair man sitting underneath a cherry tree, appearing to be sleeping.

"He's sleeping?!" Hana exclaimed in her head as she stared dumb founded at the sleeping man as the time changed to night.

Hana stood there for a moment or two before marching herself to the black hair man, knelt down beside him and wacked him upside the head.

"Hey, get up!" Hana said as the man rubbed the side of his head where Hana had hit him, "Rachel's worried about you."

"Huh?" the man said, sounding somewhat shocked as he looked towards Hana with his oddly yellowish gold colored, slit shaped pupil eyes. Hana couldn't help herself but stare at them as the man patted himself down for a bit before digging into his black open over coat's pocket and pulled out a pocket watch that showed the time was five till twelve. "It's almost twelve?! Damn that black furred rabbit!" the man exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, snapping Hana out of her staring.

"Wait…" Hana said, grabbing the man's attention as he turned around and stared down at her, "did you say "black furred rabbit"?"

"Yes," the man said as he raised an eye brow at her, "why do you ask-?!"

A blur of black quickly passed the corner of the man's eye and pushed Hana to the ground.

"Hello my love~!" an all too familiar voice to both Hana and Curtis sang as Hana groaned in pain as a weight kept her pinned to the ground. "I've been looking for you~!"

"No you have not!" Hana spat as she opened her eyes and stared into a pair of mismatched eyes, one being red and the other being black. "Now get off of me!"

"Aw, how can you say that, love?" a black rabbit eared man asked as he looked down at Hana with a sad look in his eyes. "I have been searching high and low for you~!"

"Yeah right…" Hana muttered under her breath as she looked towards the side.

"Though I never would have guessed that you would go begging to the Time Lord for a place of shelter." The black rabbit eared man said as he looked around the garden some, "Oh, well! Since she's not around at the moment~"

Hana's eyes widen in fear as the man looked down at her with a mischievous look on his face as he slowly lowered it towards her. She quickly closed her eyes and prayed that someone would help her from the rabbit eared menace before feeling the weight on her quickly disappeared. She slowly opened her eyes to find the rabbit earless black hair man stand in front of her with a sword in hand.

"What are you still doing here, Black?" the black hair man asked with a growl as he pointed his sword towards the black rabbit eared man as he stood to his feet.

The black rabbit eared man adjusted his glasses and merely glared at the black hair mane.

"Like I told you, I have been looking for the love my life ever since I lost sight of her." The black rabbit eared man said as he pulled out a gun and pointed towards the black hair man as Hana slowly got to her feet.

"So that includes coming onto Lady Rachel's land without permission or even announcing yourself, Sidney Black?" the black hair man asked as he glares at the rabbit eared man.

"That is correct, Curtis Ryuga." The rabbit eared man, Sidney said with a smirk. "Unlike me, you know nothing of love."

"Unlike you, I know my place when entering Lady Rachel's domain." The man, Curtis, growled out before making a lunge at Sidney.

"What could be taking Hana so long to find him?" Alice wondered out loud as she put her hands on her hips and stared at the clock as it rang out the time being twelve.

Rachel merely continued to read her book as the twelfth stroke passed before hearing a loud roar being emitted from the garden, causing her gasp and snap her head towards the window. She only managed to catch a glimpse of the garden before being covered up by a wall of black scales.

* * *

_I will explain everything at the end in great detail in the next chapter~! In the meantime, enjoy the thought of Trickster sleeping as a five year old in Alice's bed._


	13. The Jabberwocky Part Two

Sword Fight Thirteen: The Jabberwocky Part Two

"That is correct, Curtis Ryuga." Sidney said with a smirk as Hana's eyebrows knitted in confusion as she looked up at Curtis as he merely glared at Sidney while still pointing his sword at him. "Unlike me, you know nothing of love and the many bounds that it will help you leap over in order to get to the one you love."

"Ryuga?" Hana thought as she continued to look up at Curtis as he hardened his glare on Sidney.

"Unlike you, I know my place when entering Lady Rachel's domain." Curtis slightly growled out before making a lunge at Sidney only to quickly jump back when Sidney pulled the trigger on his gun. "And unlike your so called "love", Lady Rachel knows that I would go to any lengths to ensure her safety and wellbeing."

Sidney merely laughed as he stopped shooting his gun. "That's because she knows that you, the Jabberwocky roleholder, are only doing that to make sure that she doesn't abandon or mistreat you like your _beloved_ parents and the Jokers did to you." Sidney said with a laugh in his voice as he grinned an evil looking grin while Curtis's eyes merely widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Jabberwocky?!" Hana exclaimed in her head as she snapped her head towards Curtis who merely glared at Sidney as his teeth slowly began to sharpen.

"How dare you mention those people to me?!" Curtis snarled as what seemed to be steam came out of his nose.

"And what are you going to do about it, _plaything_?" Sidney said with a smirk, causing Curtis to let out a terrifying roar before transforming into a black winged dragon right before Hana's eyes.

"H-he's a dragon?!" Hana exclaimed to no one in particular as she took a couple of steps back from the dragon as more steam came out of its nose.

"Oh, my love," Sidney sighed as he looked towards Hana lovingly, "I am sorry you had to see the Jabberwocky like this. But there was no other way."

"No other way for what?!" Hana exclaimed angrily as she glared at Sidney.

Sidney opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it as he jumped back when Curtis's tail made a swing at him. Hana quickly ran to the safety of the nearest tree and hid behind it. She slowly poked her head out from behind to see Curtis making a drive for Sidney only to miss as he jumped over his head and onto his back.

"What in the world is he trying to prove to me by doing this?" Hana mumbled to herself as she knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"He's trying to make you leave this place in order to live with him." Rachel's voice said from behind Hana, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end.

Hana slowly turned her head around to find a slightly pissed off Rachel with a scared looking Alice behind her.

"And he's trying to do that how?" Hana managed to squeak out as Curtis let out another terrifying roar.

"By showing you how easily angered Curtis is, though…he angered the wrong roleholder in two different ways." Rachel said as she let out a huff before snapping her fingers together.

"What do you mean by that?" Hana began to ask but was quickly cut off when Curtis let out another roar, only this one sounded like he was in pain.

Hana quickly snapped her head towards him to see him curling up into a ball as he slowly reverted back to his original human form. He was shivering violently as the light blue colored diamonds glowed slightly.

"Curtis?!" Hana exclaimed worriedly as she quickly ran over to him with Alice frantically pushing Rachel after her. "Are you alright?!"

Curtis merely continued to shiver violently as he curled himself more into a ball as Hana and Alice knelt down beside him. Rachel merely rested her cheek on her hand as she stared down at him with a bored expression on her face.

"What a pathetic fool?" Sidney said as he stood on top of the roof of the Clock Mansion, causing everyone to look up at him. "Falling to the ground, in the middle of a battle, all because of the collar he where's around his neck."

"You do realize _who_ you're in front of, right, Black Rabbit?" Rachel said sternly as she glared up at Sidney.

"Of course I do, Lady Rachel." Sidney said as he put a hand on his chest, "But that does not stop me from trying to win the love of my over to come live with me." Sidney continued as he pointed his gun down at Curtis. "Even if that means getting rid one of your precious "children" and incurring your wrath in the process."

"…Injure, not kill." Rachel said dully with a sigh as Sidney slowly pulled on the trigger only to quickly direct his gun to the side as a flash of red passed the corner of his eye. He fired the gun but missed as the blur of red disappeared for a moment or two before he felt a sharp pain in the side of his leg.

"You missed~." The mischievous voice of Trickster sang out as he pulled his saber out of Sidney's leg. "And here I thought fighting the most serious of the two rabbits was going to be fun~."

"You're here too, Cheshire cat?" Sidney said through gritted teeth as he slowly backed away from Trickster.

"Why, of course I am." Trickster said with a Cheshire cat grin on his face as he leisurely walked closer towards Sidney. "Would you rather have me going around Wonderland and killing everything in sight?"

"Hmph, I suppose that's a good reason for Lady Rachel to keep an eye on you." Sidney said as he continued to back away from Trickster.

"Her point exactly!" Trickster said happily as he disappeared for a moment before reappearing behind Sidney and slashing his back.

Sidney exclaimed in pain as he fell to the ground and almost rolled off the roof but quickly caught himself by grabbing the gutter.

"I keep forgetting that you're the stubborn one of the two rabbits." Trickster said with a laugh as he changed his saber into what appeared to be a crossbow with an arrow already inside. He carefully lifted it up and aimed it at Sidney, causing Sidney's eyes to widen in fear. "Good thing I know how to hunt rabbits."

Trickster pulled the trigger and shot Sidney in the arm, causing him to yell in pain and lose his grip on the gutter. He fell to the ground but was caught just in time before he made contact with it.

"Y-y-y-you ar-ar-ar-are s-s-s-so lu-lu-lu-lucky…t-t-t-that L-L-L-Lady Ra-Ra-Ra-Rachel…is mer-mer-mer-merciful on yo-yo-yo-your ass!" Curtis managed to stutter out through chattering teeth as he continued to shiver violently while holding Sidney by his shirt collar.

"Very lucky." Rachel said sternly as she rolled herself over to Curtis and pulled out a wind up key, causing Sidney to stiffen slightly.

She put the wind up key over his clock and quickly turned it to her left, causing the wounds he was inflicted with to disappear before turning it back straight and tapping the spot with the wind up key, turning him into his rabbit form.

"Now go back to your queen and tell her that you'll be like this for _twenty_ time changes." Rachel said sternly as she put away the wind up key while Sidney merely nodded his head in agreement.

Curtis released his grip on his shirt collar, letting him fall to the ground as he continued to shiver violently.

* * *

_This concludes new character intros for the time being...there will be another later in the near future! In the meantime, enjoy~!_


	14. The Jabberwocky's Past

Sword Fight Fourteen: The Jabberwocky's Past and the Time Lord's Ability

"Sometimes I think the only reason Rachel picks me to be the one to fetch things for her, is because she hates me." Hana mumbled to herself as she slowly walked down the sunlit hallway of the Clock Mansion. "I mean, she sends Alice to do all the cleaning while I get the jobs where I have to fetch things that may put my life in danger!" Hana continued as she remembered the incident that happened the other day.

She quickly shook her head before turning towards a door with a silver plague on it that read "Curtis Ryuga". She knocked on the door loudly and waited for the Jabberwocky to respond. A whole minute of silence passed before Hana let out a sigh and grabbed hold of the brass doorknob.

"I'm coming in." Hana said as she turned the knob and enter the room to find it dark and surprisingly freezing despite being warm everywhere else.

"Man, it's cold." Hana said as she wrapped her arms around herself and slowly made her way towards the aqua blue colored curtains.

She slowly reached her hands towards the curtains and pulled them apart, letting the morning sun in and warming up the room greatly. As she was busy tying the curtains back, she couldn't help but noticed that everything in the room seemed to be either worn with age or scorched except for one thing…a portrait.

"How come that seems to be the only thing that isn't damaged?" Hana thought as she walked towards the portrait to get a better look at it.

In the portrait was a young boy, appearing to be around the age of twelve with coal black similar to Curtis's hair with the exception that it was shorter than his. His yellowish-gold colored eyes were also similar to Curtis's, same silt shape pupils and everything.

The young boy was wearing a blood red colored Chinese shirt with gold trimming on it along with what appeared to be a pair of black Chinese style pants. He had a stern looking expression on his face as he had his arms folded over his chest while a young looking woman had her hand on his shoulder.

The woman was beautiful and stunning despite that in the portrait she was in a wheel chair. Her long black hair hid underneath an aqua green colored veil that seemed to brighten her bright blue colored eyes some. She had a gentle, kind expression on her face as she wore a black sleeveless tank top with a gold metal armband on her right upper arm and a silver metal bracelet on her left along with, what Hana thought of as, an aqua green colored broomstick skirt.

"I wonder who these people are…" Hana thought out loud as Curtis slowly opened his eyes and sat up in his bed.

"Those "people" would be Lady Rachel and me when I was twelve year old after agreeing to be her pet and servant." Curtis said as he scratched the back of his head while Hana jumped at the sound of his voice.

She quickly turned around towards him as he got to his feet and stretched some. He wore a white long sleeve dress shirt with a pair of black skinny pants. His coal black hair wasn't in its ponytail style like Hana had seen the other day, it was down and hung beautifully behind his back.

"What do you mean by "pet"?" Hana asked as he looked at him strangely as he walked over to her. "And what do you mean that's you and Rachel?!" Hana continued as she pointed towards the portrait.

"You mean you really couldn't tell that was me in the painting? Or Lady Rachel?" Curtis asked with a serious look on his face as he turned his head towards Hana.

"I only met you yesterday!" Hana exclaimed as she glared at Curtis who turned his attention back to the painting.

"Even before I became the Jabberwocky roleholder, my faceless parents always hated me for some reason." Curtis said suddenly, catching Hana off guard. "They would always punish me for stuff that I didn't even do, whether it'd be that the bill for the month was too high or that a member of the family died. They would always blame me for the bad things that happened in their life." He turned around and walked back to his bed before sitting down on it. "A day after I became the new roleholder, my parents sold me to the jokers in order to help pay back some debts that they had managed to get themselves into. Those few months with the jokers were painful that I would sometimes beg for them to end me there and now. But they wouldn't do that. They said that they liked me as a plaything and wanted to keep me around for a long time till the day I start to dissatisfy them. Eventually, I had gathered enough strength to break free of their chains and run away. And that's when I met Lady Rachel…"

_As a heavy rain fall fell over Wonderland, a boy appearing to be twelve years old quickly ran through the forest as if his life depended on it. He had chains strapped to his wrists and ankles as he wore a rather faded and torn beige colored shirt and pants as his bare feet pounded the muddy ground._

_ As a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, the boy tripped and fell to the ground._

_ "Ow…" the boy moaned as he slowly got to his feet only to stop as a gun's barrel pressed itself firmly against his head, sending a sense of fear throughout his body._

_ "Which territory do you hale from boy?" a male voice asked as the boy slowly looked out of the corner of his eye to see a faceless man pressing his gun against his head. The faceless man wore what appeared to a male witch's outfit that was an aqua green and black color indicated by the light from a mansion like building behind him._

_ "I come from nowhere!" the boy growled out as he glared at the faceless with his yellowish-gold colored eyes. The pupils of them were in the shape of slits._

_ "Then you are not worth Lady Rachel's time then." The faceless man said as he began to pull on the trigger._

_ "Just like you're not worth my time!" the boy exclaimed as steam came out of his nose as his teeth began to sharpen while he smacked the faceless man's arm away from his head and made lunge for his throat._

_ "I would appreciate it if you didn't try to kill one of my servants when they were merely doing what they have been told, Jabberwocky Roleholder." A kind, gentle sounding female voice said, causing the young boy to stop his attack and look towards the mansion where a young beautiful woman in a wheel chair, wearing an aqua green colored veil over her long black hair, sat in the entrance. She also wore a black sleeveless tank top with an aqua green colored broomstick skirt along with a gold metal armband on her upper right arm and a silver metal bracelet on her left._

_ "L-Lady Rachel!" the faceless man exclaimed as he quickly put away his weapon and bowed before the woman._

_ "Who are you?" the boy asked as he slightly glared at the woman while trying to back away._

_ "I am the Time Lord of Wonderland, Rachel Thyme." The woman said with a kind looking smile as she stared at the boy with her bright blue colored eyes. "I am the one that changes the time of day while also assigning the roles out whenever a new game is about to begin."_

_ "So you're the one that cursed me to have this fate!" the boy exclaimed angrily as he glared at Rachel while a few flames escaped his lips._

_ "Aye," Rachel said as a sad expression appeared on her face, "but I assure you that I did not intended all of the evil things that have happened to you to happen in the first place."_

_ This surprised the boy some as he took a step back and stared at the time lord wide eyed._

_ "I see that you have never met anyone who could read the mind of others." Rachel said with a laugh in her voice as she shined the boy a kind looking smile. "That is another one of my many talents; reading the minds of others. Though I can assure you that any information that you deemed private I will not tell anyone else. You're secrets and desires are safe with me."_

_ As Rachel said all this, the boy just stood his ground and stared her straight in the eye to see if she was telling the truth. To his displeasure, she was._

_ "Now, would you mind coming in to get out of the rain and tell me your name?" Rachel asked kindly as she wheeled herself back enough for the boy to come in through._

_ The boy stood there for a moment or two, contemplating on whether or not to accept her offer before slowly and tenderly walked towards her._

_ "My name is Curtis Ryuga, the Jabberwocky Roleholder."_

"Once Lady Rachel had given me a room to live in and clothes to wear, she asked if I wanted to live with her for the rest of my life. I told I did and that I didn't wanted to be treated like a regular servant. I wanted to be her loving pet and servant for all of eternity since I was a dragon and I had read somewhere that dragons had long lives. It surprised Lady Rachel some since she informed me that she wasn't reading my mind at the time but was glad that a dragon had chosen her to be its master." Curtis said as he stared at the ground, "If it wasn't for Lady Rachel showing me what kindness was, I wouldn't be the person I am now."

As he finished, tears were pouring down Hana's eyes as she stood there looking sadly at him. She quickly walked over to him and embraced him in a hug as she continued to sob, surprising Curtis in the process.

"You poor thing," Hana managed to say through sobs as she held Curtis closer to her.

Curtis merely sat there looking dumbfounded before making a smile appear on his face and returning Hana's hug, surprising her in the process.

"Thank you," Curtis managed to say before his bed room door was slammed open by a clearly worried Trickster.

"Oi, Curtis!" Trickster said as he walked in, "Are you awake yet…" Trickster trailed off as he stared at the scene of Hana and Curtis hugging.

The two quickly separated as Curtis put on his boots and grabbed his over coat that was hanging on a nearby chair before walking towards the door.

"Curtis, you little thief!" Trickster exclaimed angrily as Curtis passed by him while putting on his coat. "Hana's mine!" Trickster yelled after him as he followed, leaving Hana blushing madly at his words.

"What kept you so long?!" Alice scolded as she stood in front of the stairs, blocking Hana's path to the foyer with her hands on her hips.

Hana merely stood there with a bored expression on her face as she tried to get around Alice, who continued to block her path.

"Move, or I will tell this Peter person that you actually love him." Hana said boredly as she glared at Alice, making her sweat a little.

The two outsiders stood there for a moment or two before Alice let out a sigh and stepped out of the way, making Hana smile with joy.

"Good girl," Hana said as she patted Alice on the head before walking down the stairs with Alice following behind.

"There you are, you two!" a long black hair girl, appearing to be around the age of eight, said as she turned around to look at Hana and Alice once they made it down stairs. Behind the little girl were faceless men and women running around in what appeared to be aqua green and black colored witch outfits carrying various items here and there. The little girl herself wore a light aqua green colored, long sleeve dress with a pair of white stockings underneath and a pair of black Mary Janes as she held a staff similar to the one that Lady Rachel always had with her. However, around the young girl's neck was a wind up key attached to a chain. "I've been looking everywhere for you two! I need you guys to hurry and tell Curtis to make me a light breakfast this morning. I'm far too busy with the preparations to eat a heavy-those chairs go to the west wing you eyeless freaks of nature!-breakfast like I normally have." The girl asked as she quickly snapped at a few faceless that were carrying chairs to what seemed like the east side of the building before turning her attention back to Alice and Hana as they stare dumbfounded at her.

"Um…" Hana started but quickly stopped as she was jabbed in the side by Alice's elbow.

"Oh, right, you two have never seen me in this form, have you?" the girl said as she laughed slightly, making Alice and Hana even more confused. "Time lords have the ability to change their appearance from either young or old. I turned myself young for the day since I need to get all over the place rather quickly without my legs giving up on me from time to time. There's going to be a meeting soon that's being held here and as the hostess, I need to make sure everything's perfect before then!"

Alice and Hana merely stood there for a moment or two as the little girl's words sunk in before the identity of her dawned on them.

"RACHEL?!" both Outsiders exclaimed as the little girl merely nodded her head to confirm that she was, indeed, the one and only Rachel.


	15. Outsiders' Relationship Revealed

_Please go to my profile and vote on the roleholder that you would most like to see Alice go with. Thank you_

* * *

Sword Fight Fifteen: Outsiders' Relationship Revealed Along with the Roleholders

"I will _never_ wear that _thing _in a million years! Even if you try and force me too!" Hana growled as she stood on the opposite side of the room, far away from Alice who was holding a black and dark purple gothic Lolita style dress that she herself had picked out for her.

A few time changes had passed since Hana had found out about Curtis's tragic past and both finding out that Rachel could also turn herself younger or older if she wished so.

Alice let out a sigh as she gently laid the dress on the bed next to a matching headband.

"Stop being so stubborn and put on the dress!" Alice huffed as she looked at Hana angrily while putting her hands on her hips. Alice was already wearing her "business" clothes and had tried countless of times to make Hana wear hers, failing all of them. "Rachel told us to change into them before breakfast!"

"I don't care." Hana said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked the other way. "She can turn me into a baby for all she wants. I won't wear the stupid thing!"

"Is that a challenge, Hana?" Rachel said from the doorway with a smile on her face, causing both Alice and Hana to freeze before slowly turning their heads towards the adult size Rachel as she wore the same outfit that Hana saw her wear in the portrait hanging in Curtis's room.

"No," Hana managed to squeak out as she slightly trembled in fear from the look in Rachel's eyes.

"Then I suggest that you do as Alice instructs or you will find yourself being a baby." Rachel said sweetly as she rolled herself out of the doorway and back down the hall. "There has yet to be an accident where someone died because they were merely wearing a dress for a while."

"I'm so bored!" Trickster whined as laid his head on the desk. He wore a black and red trimmed solider like outfit with a pair of white pants and a pair of black boots. He had his saber was strapped to his black colored belt. "Why do we have to greet the guest first anyway?"

"Because Lady Rachel told us to since she does get fed up with the fights that tend to break out before and during these meetings." Curtis answered as he leaned on the desk that Trickster was sitting at and folded his arms over his chest. He wore a black and silver trimmed solider like outfit with a pair of black pants and a pair of black boots. He also had his sword strapped to his belt. "Besides, Lady Rachel also told us to get the executioner back from the Jokers hands whenever they decide to show up."

"I don't want that bitch back here!" Trickster whined even louder as his ears drooped to the side of his head.

"Trickster!" Alice exclaimed as she stood to her feet while looking at Trickster with shock before switching to anger. She and Hana, who was wearing the gothic Lolita style dress with matching headband, socks and shoes, were sitting in the desk next to Trickster and Curtis's desk.

"Well that's the correct term for her!" Trickster said in his defense as he looked at Alice while Curtis sighed at him.

"Doesn't matter!" Alice said as she put her hands on her hips, "You shouldn't call anyone that word at all!"

"You're so weird, Outsider." Trickster said dully as his ear twitched slightly.

"I am not weird!" Alice exclaimed as the door opened to reveal Vivaldi, Peter and Ace as they walk in.

"What's this about Alice being weird?" Ace asked with a goofy smile on his face as he walked up to the four, causing them to look at him.

"Hello Ace." Curtis said sternly as he glared at Ace who took a step away from him.

"What do you want, Knight?" Trickster asked as he looked at Ace.

"Just wanting to see what you guys mean by Alice being weird, is all." Ace said with a smile as he put his hands on his hips and laughed.

"My Alice is not weird!" Peter exclaimed as he also joined the little group. "She does not love you, wretched knight!"

"Hmm, you sure about that?" Ace asked as he walked over towards Alice and put his hand around her waist, causing her to blush some as he pulled her close to him. "It seems that she pretty much likes me enough to blush by your standers."

"You take your filthy paws off of her this instant you knave!" Peter exclaimed as he glared at Ace while drawing out his gun.

"Hmm…nope!" Ace said happily as he drew out his sword and pointed it at Peter.

"Enough with your bickering!" Vivaldi said as she also joined the little group. "Lady Rachel will surely have our heads if you two continue this squabble!"

The two merely continued to point their weapons at one another for a moment or two before putting them away. Vivaldi gave them a curt nod before turning her attention to Trickster who quickly ducked underneath the desk.

"We hope that Lady Rachel's sweet little kitten wasn't frightened by our idiotic help." Vivaldi said sweetly as she clasped her hands together, sending shivers up Trickster's spine. "If he was, then we'll give him a hug!"

"Master!" Trickster exclaimed as he tried to dash out from underneath the desk and out of the room but was stopped when Vivaldi grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, you poor kitten! Having been so close to both a nasty sword and a dreaded gun! We understand that you would want your master near after that." Vivaldi said as she tightened her hug some, making Trickster bury his face in her chest, much to his displeasure.

Curtis had to bite his lip from laughing as he continued to watch Vivaldi hug Trickster in her arms.

"Who's she?" Hana asked Alice with a smile on her face as she laughed at Trickster being hugged by Vivaldi.

"That's Vivaldi, the Queen of Hearts Roleholder in Wonderland." Alice answered as she pointed towards Vivaldi. "Those two are Peter White, the White Rabbit Roleholder and the Prime minster of heart castle, and Ace, the Knight of hearts." Alice said as she pointed towards Peter than Ace.

"I see," Hana said as a Cheshire cat like grin made its way to her face as the door opened once more.

"Oh, my little flower~!" an all too familiar voice sang, causing the grin on Hana's face to disappear as shivers went up and down her spine. "I have returned~!"

"Curtis!" Hana exclaimed as she got up and ran towards him as a little black furred rabbit came walking up to the desk wearing a black suit.

"My love, why are you acting so shy all of a sudden?" the rabbit asked as it followed Hana as she hid behind Curtis who glared at the small rabbit.

"I'm not your "love" you stalking, perverted rabbit!" Hana exclaimed without looking at the rabbit as a light silver hair woman walked in wearing a black dress and black veil with a white lily in her hair.

"Oh ho! Looks like the Queen of Hearts is trying to seduce the time lord's pet cat!" the woman said with a laugh in her voice, angering Vivaldi in the process.

"At least _our_ rabbit knows not to tread on Lady Rachel's land without being announced like _yours_ was." Vivaldi said with a smirk as she turned towards the woman while letting go of Trickster, who made a break for the door only to be stopped by the woman as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards her.

"But that just means that I should be the one to seduce him instead of you, you old hag." Crysta said as she held Trickster in her arms while he merely groaned in disgust.

"Hmph, at least we don't prey on young girls and boys like you do, ice hag." Vivaldi said as she held her scepter like a battle axe in her hands.

"What was that, you old crone?" Crysta said venomously as she let go of Trickster and glared at Vivaldi as he made yet another break for the door but was stopped as he bumped into a person wearing a black and gold trimmed pirate coat with a white puffy dress shirt underneath along with a pair of black pants and a pair of black boots with a gold trimming on the edge.

"You heard me, ice witch." Vivaldi said as she returned Crysta's glare back at her.

"Hmm, ye're both pretty old for the wee kitten if ye ask me." Rose said as she wrapped her arms around Trickster's neck and set her chin on top of his head as Thompson walked in after her, wearing a white puffy dress shirt underneath a black vest with a pair of black pants and a pair of black boots. The two queens quickly shot their heads towards the king of the pirates as she looked the other way.

"What did you say mouse?!" both exclaimed at the same time as they took a step towards Rose who slowly turned her head towards them with a bored look on her face.  
"Ye both wear war paint that you call "make up" and you're both starting to sag a little." Rose said coldly, shocking the two queens speechless. "Face it, ye're both getting old."  
"Why you damn pirate king!" Vivaldi exclaimed as she held her scepter in her hands while Crysta pulled out a rifle from out of thin air and pointed it at Rose.  
Rose merely laughed as she let go of Trickster who quickly hid underneath one of the many tables before pulling out her saber and pointing at them.

"Come at me if ye dare girlies!" Rose said mockingly as Thompson timidly walked over to Curtis who was still glaring at the rabbit form of Sidney.

"Hello Curtis." Thompson said dully, catching the Jabberwocky roleholder's attention away from Sidney and towards him.

"H-hello Thompson." Curtis said as a faint blush dusted his cheeks, shocking Thompson greatly as tears started to form in his eyes.

Hana slowly poked her head around Curtis to see Thompson as he started to cry, stopping the three female territory holders from their fight.

"What is he blubbering about now?" Rose said with a sigh as she put a hand to her forehead while sheathing her saber before walking over to Thompson as he continued to cry.

"I-I don't know!" Curtis exclaimed frantically as he looked towards Rose before looking back at Thompson. "What's the matter?"

Thompson managed to silence his cry for a moment or two before making them louder than before.

Rose let another sigh before pulling back her hand and hitting Thompson on the back repeatedly. "Quit your blubbering Mr. Toru!" she exclaimed as Thompson gasped for air with each hit she made.

"What are you doing?" Hana asked as Curtis merely stared at the scene nervously.

"Hitting him on the back is the only way to make him stop blubbering like a baby." Rose answered as she gave him one last hit on the back, knocking all of the wind out of him.

"Oh, I see." Hana said while Thompson took in a couple gasps of air. "But why?"

Rose gave her a puzzled look before hitting her forehead. "Ah, that's right! Ye never met me first mate before!" Rose exclaimed as she shined Hana a toothy grin, making Hana blush slightly. "This is Thompson Toru, me first mate and the mock turtle of Wonderland." She continued as she pointed towards Thompson who merely nodded his head towards Hana.

"Hello Thompson," Hana said politely before the sound of loud hissing was made.

All of them looked towards where the sound was coming from to see Trickster out from under his hiding place and glaring at Boris who was glaring back at him, both hissing at one another.

"Please you two!" Gray said as he got in between the Airay brothers, "Lady Rachel will be here any minute! So please don't cause a scene!"  
"I think that's a little too much to ask of them." Nightmare said as he stood a good distance away from the Airay brothers.

"Gay," Boris growled out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Cross dresser," Trickster hissed back as he too crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you two are going to fight, take it out into the hall." Curtis said sternly as he walked over to them while glaring.

Trickster and Boris merely stood there for a moment or two before walking out of the room, never taking their eyes off of each other.  
"How come you didn't stop them fighting?" Alice asked Curtis as she walked over to him.  
"It would have been a pain to get them apart if they had started fighting." Curtis sighed as yelling and hissing were soon heard coming from the hall along with a squeak…a squeak?

"I have a way of settling this fight." Boris's voice said from the hall sounding mischievous. "The first one to catch Pierce will be the winner."  
"Alright," Trickster's voice said in a hiss, sounding somewhat evil as another squeak was heard, making Rose bolt towards the door and into the hallway.

"If one of ye even touches me baby brother, I'll tie ye and throw you over board for the sharks to eat!" Rose yelled as Gowland and Pierce hurriedly enter the room.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked as she looked over to Pierce.  
"Yes, chu!" Pierce answered as he smiled sweetly at Alice. "Nee-san managed to save me in time, chu!"

"She also saved me too." Gowland said with a laugh as Trickster and Boris quietly walked into the room with Rose following behind them, glaring at them the whole time.

"Much to her displeasure I think." Curtis mumbled under his breath as Rose glared at Gowland who continued to laugh like an idiot.

Alice let out a giggle while Hana stood beside Curtis, looking at Sidney worriedly as the doors opened once more to reveal Blood, Elliot and the twins. The twins quickly entered the room first followed by Blood who quickly stopped in his tracks the moment he saw Hana.

"Hm?" Hana said as she turned her head to look at Blood who paled a little when she did, "Oh, hi douchebag!"

"Blood is not a douchebag!" Elliot exclaimed as he walked up to Hana. "He's a pretty decent guy!"

"And you are?" Hana asked as she looked towards Elliot before blushing a bright red color.

"I'm Elliot March, right hand man to Blood." Elliot said proudly before taking a closer look at Hana. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, my name's Hana." Hana said as she made the blush on her face disappear.

"Well, welcome to Wonderland, Hana." Elliot said with a smile, causing the blush on Hana's face to reappear as the twins came running over.

"Curtis, where's okaa-san?!" Both twins exclaimed as they looked at Curtis, causing Alice and Hana to look at them curiously.

"Their…mother is a roleholder too?" Alice thought before Curtis spoke.

"Lady Rachel had a few errands to do before the meeting, that's why she's not here at the moment." Curtis said, making Alice and Hana even more confused.

"Aww, but okaa-san promised that no matter what, she'll be here before us!" Dee said as he crossed his arms over his chest with a pout.

"Yeah and okaa-san isn't the one to go back on her promises!" Dum exclaimed.

"She knew you two would say that so she told me to tell you two that she promises to spend an entire day with the both of you." Curtis said as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Alright!" Dee exclaimed happily.

"Okaa-san is so awesome!" Dum said happily.

"So Lady Rachel's your mother?" Alice asked, catching the twins' attention.

"Not really," Dee said.  
"She only took care of us when we first became roleholders before living with the hatter's." Dum explained.

"But since we were little back then, we called her okaa-san since she acted like a mom to us more than a time lord." Dee said with a smile.

"Basically, Rachel somewhat feels like she's everyone's mother and vice versa." Rose said as she appeared behind Hana and put a hand on her shoulder, making her blush more.

"I see," Alice said, somewhat confused.

"Rose, Elliot?" Hana asked, squeaking almost.

"What is it lace?" Rose asked as she got in front of Hana and looked her straight in the eye, causing her to blush even more.

"Yeah, what is it Hana?" Elliot asked as he also got in front of Hana. He and Rose exchange glares before looking at Hana.

"Um, would you guys mind it if I starting dating you two at the same time?" Hana asked innocently that sent both Rose and Elliot into shock.  
"Nee-san! You can't ask them that!" Alice exclaimed loudly, causing everyone in the room to look at her and Hana.

"And who are you to tell me what to do, imouto-chan?" Hana asked as she glared at Alice while putting her hands on her hips.

"Onee-chan is not here to straighten you out so I have to be the one to do it!" Alice said as she put her hands on her hips as well before being pinned to the ground by Hana who made a lunge at her.

"Bitch!" Hana yelled as she wrapped her hands around Alice's neck.

"Sounds like things are lively in there." Jericho said with a smirk as he and Julius stood in front of the door.

"That's only because Rachel isn't in there to calm everything down." Julius said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Jericho merely laughed at his friend, granting him a glare from him as said time lord slowly wheeled herself to the door before noticing them.

"Jericho, Julius, good morning!" Rachel said cheerfully, causing the two men to stop what they were doing and look towards her.

"Morning, Lady Rachel." Jericho said with a smile as he waved at her while she rolled up to them.

"Do you need any help getting inside, Rachel?" Julius asked as he looked at her with a look of concern on his face.

"Well, I do need help with opening the door." Rachel said thoughtfully as she put a finger on her chin.

"Allow me then," Jericho said as he opened the door for her while Julius walked behind her and began to bush her inside, surprising her in the process.

"I'll wheel you in then." Julius said as he looked off towards the side as Rachel looked at him.

"Thank you," Rachel said with a smile as she looked straight ahead of her.

Everyone went completely silent the moment Rachel entered the room with Julius and Jericho following closely behind.

"Thank you all for coming everyone." Rachel said cheerfully as Julius stopped her in front of the whole room and turned her to face everyone before going to take his seat. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

_Finally finished with the chapter!*falls to the ground*  
_

_Male voice:Aren't you going to write more?!_

_Yes..._

_Female voice:So hurry up so I can make entrance!_

_Quiet you!*throws scythe at the female voice*_

_Female Voice:Owie~!_

_Serves you right!_


	16. A hint into the Cheshire cat's past

_Please, I'm begging you. Go to my profile and vote. It's at the top of it. Thank you._

* * *

Sword Fight Sixteen: A hint into the Cheshire cat's past

Rachel let out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes as Curtis and Trickster stood on either side of her. The room remained quiet as they all stared at Alice and Hana as they sat on opposite sides of each other with Julius and Jericho between them.

Throughout the meeting, everyone had at least gotten in one or two fights over something while Alice and Hana had gotten into multiple fights over stupid things such as who was smarter and who was more was favored by who. Their fights had gotten to the point where Rachel yelled at them to stop their quarrels or she will turn them into old women and keep them like that till they died. Alice and Hana quickly obeyed her as Rachel let out a sigh and ordered Julius and Jericho to sit between them to help prevent "anymore out bursts from happening".

"Let us conclude the meeting here for now," Rachel said, sounding exhausted as she hit the end of her staff on the ground twice as the time changed to evening.

Everyone slowly got up from their seats and slowly made their way toward the door.

"Good-bye, my dear sweet Alice." Peter said as he hugged Alice before being pushed away. "That dreaded queen is making me do work, despite that I would like to spend more time with you."

"That's nice," Alice said with a smile as she looked towards the side.

"Please promise me that you will visit the castle soon!" Peter said as he took Alice's hands and held them in his.

"We would very much like it if you and Hana came to visit." Vivaldi said with a smile as she walked up behind Peter.

"I'll make sure to do so." Alice said as she gave them a smile before looking around the room some. "Where did Ace go?"

"Knowing him, he probably got lost while on the way out." Julius said, sounding rather annoyed as he got up and walked towards Rachel. "Could you make sure to tell the joker's precious treasure to get to work as soon as possible, Rachel?"

"I'll make sure to mention it to the Jokers as well whenever I visit them." Rachel said with a smile on her face while the look in her eyes revealed a much eviler intent.

"Thank you," Julius said as he gave her a slight nod before heading out the door.

"You two make sure to visit the museum as well!" Jericho said with a smile as he too got up and walked out of the room while waving Alice and Hana good bye.

"Outsider~!" Trickster exclaimed in a sing song way with a smile on his face as he ran over and slung his arms around Alice. "Want to come to this really cool café in town with me?!"

"Uh…I'm not entirely sure about that…" Alice said as she pondered on the idea for a bit.

"Hana can come too if she wants!" Trickster said as he looked over at Hana with a smile. "It has the best sweets ever!"

"Really?" Hana asked as her eyes widen a little with excitement.

"Yeah!" Trickster said happily, "They have cakes, brownies, cupcakes, and all kinds of sweets!" Trickster continued as he licked his lips.

"And yet, none of it can hide your true feelings, squirt." Boris said as he walked up behind him. "You can try all you want but nothing about you is going to change."

Trickster remained silent as Boris turned around and walked out of the room with the rest roleholders.

"Trickster?" Alice said worriedly as she looked at him with concern.

Trickster remained silent for a moment or two before looking up at her with a smile on his face.

"I'm fine," Trickster said happily. "Shall we get going to the café?"

"Sure," Alice said with a smile as she got to her feet with Trickster.

"Hey, Curtis, you want to come with us too?" Hana asked as she too got to her feet and looked over at Curtis who was helping Rachel towards the door.

"I rather not-" Curtis began but was cut off by Rachel.

"I'll be fine on my own." Rachel said with a reassuring smile. "Besides, this is your break since you've returned. Enjoy it a little." Rachel continued teasingly, making Curtis pale a little as she rolled herself towards the door. "I'll catch up with you all after I finished some errands around here. See you all soon."

"Wow, they sure do have a lot of sweets here." Alice commented as she and Hana looked over the menus while Trickster impatiently waited for the waitress to come over to their table.

"This is the only sweet shop café that Trickster will go to." Curtis said as he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, so that's why." Alice said while Hana knitted her brow in thought.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting~!" the faceless waitress said as she came to their table. "What would you like to order?" She pulled a little note pad and flipped it open, ready to take their order.

"The yummiest parfait you have you me!" Trickster said as he shined the waitress a cheeky smile, causing her to blush some.

"I'll have a cup of tea with some lemon cake, please." Alice said as she smiled gently at the faceless waitress.

"I'll have a cup of tea with some cheesecake!" Hana said happily as she too smiled at the waitress as she wrote all of their orders down.

"And you sir?" the waitress asked as she looked towards Curtis.

"Just a glass of chili pepper juice for me." Curtis said without even looking up at the waitress, gaining him funny looks from Hana and Alice.

The waitress merely nodded her head as she wrote down his order before leaving them alone.

"What?" Curtis asked as he noticed their staring and looked at them.

"Chili pepper juice?" Both Alice and Hana asked as they continued to stare weirdly at him.

"Yeah, I like it." Curtis said innocently as he shrugged his shoulders.

Alice and Hana merely continued to stare at him till the waitress came back with their order.

"Here you are!" the waitress said happily as she placed all of their orders in front of them.

"Yay~!" Trickster exclaimed as he started to dig into his parfait.

"You really like sweets, don't you Trickster?" Alice said as she took a bite from her cake.

"Of course I do! They're the best!" Trickster said happily as he looked towards Alice. "Hey, maybe you should order some more Outsider-"

"So you'll have more of an excuse to drown your sorrows away?" Curtis said, cutting Trickster off and making both Alice and Hana look between the two.

Trickster was silent for a moment or two before looking towards Curtis with an annoyed look on his face.

"What do you mean-?" he began but was once again cut off by Curtis.

"You very well know what I mean." Curtis said sternly, "It's the one of the reasons why Lady Rachel has that dreaded nickname among everyone in Wonderland."

"It's not one of the reasons why she has that!" Trickster growled as he glared at Curtis.

"It is and you know it!" Curtis growled back as he returned the glare.

"It's not!" Trickster yelled back.

"You're just too stubborn to admit it!" Curtis yelled back. "Just like you're too stubborn to deal with your past!"

Trickster stared wide eyes at him for a moment or two as his ears drooped to the side.

"….Trickster?" Alice said as she slowly reached a hand out towards him.

But before she could even touch him, Trickster bolted out of his seat and out of the café.

"Trickster!" Alice exclaimed as she and Hana got up from their seats and tried to go after him.

"Nothing the two of you can do will comfort him." Curtis said as he took a sip of his juice, causing Alice and Hana to stop and look at him weirdly.

"I'll be going to town now." Rachel said to a faceless as they bowed to her while she rolled herself down the stairs.

The faceless merely nodded its head as it stood straight up and walked away. Rachel merely smiled and looked towards the door only to stop in her tracks. Standing in front of the door was a sad looking Trickster with his hands behind his back.

"Trickster?" Rachel called out as she quickly rolled herself towards him.

Trickster merely lifted his head some as she rolled in front of him.

"Is everything alright?" She asked as she looked at him with concern.

Trickster remained silent for a moment or two before falling to his knees and burying his face into her lap, crying. Rachel was at first surprised by this before putting a hand on his head and gently petting him.

"It's your past again, isn't it?" She asked sadly as he continued to cry.

* * *

_Finally~! I can work on Trickster's past now~!  
_

_Trickster:Why did you make me cry?!_

_It shall be revealed next time! Muwahahahahahahaha!_


	17. Cheshire cat Roleholders' Past

_The voting still continues  
_

* * *

Sword Fight Seventeen: Cheshire cat Roleholders' Past

"Trickster~!" a five year old looking boy with short pink and purple highlighted hair yelled at the top of his lungs as he stood within the forest. He wore a black and pink short sleeve, stripped shirt with a pair of black shorts along with a pair of black and pink socks and a pair of white shoes. On his face, he had a black, upside down triangle under his right eye that was a gold colored, while his other was covered up by his bangs. He had cat ears and a tail that were the same color as his hair. "Where are you~! It's almost bedtime~!"

As the pink hair boy started to walk through the forest, a smaller, younger looking boy quietly crawled out of the bushes behind him. He appeared to be around the age of four as he stood to his feet and dusted himself off. He wore a white long sleeve T-shirt with the sleeves going past his hands with a pair of red pants and black shoes. He had short, red messy hair with cat ears and a tail that were the same color.

"Trickster~!" the pink hair boy yelled again as the red hair boy ran up behind him.

"Yeah?" the red hair boy said with a smile on his face, making the pink hair boy jump.

The pink hair boy quickly turned on his heel to see the red hair boy looking up at him with his gold colored eyes, covered in blood.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" the pink hair boy hissed as he put his hands on his hips and glared at the red hair boy who merely smiled at him. "And why are you covered in blood…again?"

"I ran into this faceless who called me a twerp so I tortured and killed him!" the red hair boy said cheerfully as his grin grew wider.

"Forget I asked," the pink hair boy said as he paled a little before shaking his head. "Anyway, come on! We've got to look for a good tree to sleep in tonight!" the pink hair boy said as he turned around and began to walk down the path.

"Right!" the red hair boy said as he quickly followed behind him.

"Come on Trickster," the pink hair boy said as he carefully leaned over the side of a tree branch as the red hair boy climbed up to it.

"I'm coming," the red hair boy said as he struggled a little, his smile never leaving his face.

Night had fallen over the forest as the little red hair boy finally made it to the tree branch and was pulled on top by the pink hair boy.

"Man, you're heavy!" the pink hair groaned as he sat the red hair boy on the branch. "What have you've been eating behind my back?"

"Do you really want to know?" the red hair boy asked excitedly as he looked at the pink hair boy with excitement shining from his eyes.

"No," the pink hair boy said as he sat himself on the branch, his back up against the bark of the tree. "Now come here, time for bed."

"Aww," the red hair boy whined but carefully crawled over to the pink hair boy.

Once the red hair boy was close enough, the pink hair boy wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, putting his chin on top of his head.

"What do you want to hear tonight, Trickster?" the pink hair boy asked as he put one arm behind his head for support.

"Tell me what's a time lord, nii-san!" the red hair boy, Trickster said as he looked up at the pink hair boy who was his brother.

"A time lord?" the pink hair boy said questionably as he looked down at his younger brother, "Where did you hear that from?"

"The faceless that I tortured and killed." Trickster said innocently, "He said that I was a mistake made by the time lord of wonderland. Is that true?"

"I honestly don't know about that." The red hair boy said with sigh. "But I do know that the time lord is a scary role holder to mess with."

"Why?" Trickster asked as he titled his head to the side some.

"Because the time lord has the ability to turn anyone, including an outsider, into a little kid, adult, or an old person." The red hair boy said as he let out a yawn. "They are also the one that changes the time of day."

"That sounds so cool!" Trickster said as he looked up at the star filled sky.

"Yup," the red hair boy said sleepily as he blinked a couple of times. "Too bad we're the Cheshire cat role holders."

"Yeah," Trickster said with a smile as he snuggled more into his older brother. "What else can the Cheshire cat role holder do nii-san?"

Trickster was only met with silence, causing him to look up and see that the red hair boy was fast asleep already. Trickster merely let out a quiet giggle as he stretched and kissed his older brother on the cheek before snuggling back into place.

"Night, night, Boris, my big brother." Trickster whispered out as he blinked a couple of times before falling asleep himself.

As the time changed to day, Trickster was lying on the tree branch, sleeping and alone. He slowly fluttered his eyes opened and sat up straight while stretching some.

"Morning, Boris," Trickster said sleepily as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked towards the place where he presumed his older brother to be, only to find it empty.

"Where did he go?" Trickster thought as he looked around the area some.

After a moment or two of looking, Trickster slowly started his climb down the tree that he and his older brother were using to sleep in. As he neared the bottom, he lost his grip and fell on his bottom.

"Ow…" Trickster moaned as he rubbed his bottom while carefully getting to his feet.

He looked around the area once more heading off in a random direction.

"Big brother~!" Trickster yelled out as the time changed from day to night. "Where are you~!"

"He's never been this long without me." Trickster thought as he continued walking through the forest with a worried look on his face.

"Nii-san~!" Trickster yelled once more, this time at the top of his lungs.

"Hello there," a female voice said from behind Trickster, causing him to jump slightly.

He quickly spun around to see two faceless, a male and a female, wearing what looked like aqua green, black and brown witch outfits.

"Are you lost, little guy?" the female faceless asked as she carefully walked towards Trickster with a smile on her face.

"No," Trickster said after a moment of silence between the three, "I'm looking for my big brother, Boris! Have you seen him?"

"Boris?" the faceless said questionable as she pondered for a bit, "No, haven't met or seen anyone with that name before."

"You sure?" Trickster asked as his ears drooped to the side of his head.

"I'm really sorry, but I really haven't seen your brother around." The faceless woman said as she bent down.

"Are you positive?" Trickster asked as his ears perked up again as he slightly glared at the faceless woman.

"Yes," The faceless woman said as she stood straight up.

Trickster merely stared at her for a moment or two before speaking again. "I think you have seen my brother around."

"Huh?" the faceless woman said, sounding surprised as Trickster put his hands behind his back and smiled at her.

"You're just keeping the information from me so you can torture me with it, right?" Trickster said sweetly as he titled his head to the side some.

"No, you've got it wrong-" the faceless woman tried to explain but was cut off by Trickster.

"No, I think I got it right." Trickster said as he looked up at her innocently. "It's not the first time a faceless kept the truth from me."

"I really haven't-" the faceless tried to argue but was cut off once again.

"Man, you must really want me to torture it out of you, huh?" Trickster said, sounding surprised before a Cheshire cat like grin made its way onto his face. "Well, I don't mind it in the least."

The faceless girl trembled as she watched as Trickster picked up a sick and snapped it in two.

"Now the only question left is," Trickster said evilly as he looked towards the faceless with a blood lusting look as the male one behind her turned around and ran away, leaving her there all alone, "where to begin?"

"After all that fun and she still didn't tell me where nii-san is." Trickster said with a sigh as he threw the now blood soaked stick behind him, landing in a huge red colored puddle behind him. "What a kill joy."

"Are you alright, little boy?" another female voice asked, causing Trickster to look up to find a young looking woman in a wheel chair staring at him with her bright blue colored eyes that were filled with concern. She wore a black sleeveless tank top with an aqua green colored broomstick skirt along with a gold metal armband on her upper right arm and a silver metal bracelet on her left. On top of her head was an aqua green colored veil that covered most of her long black hair. Leaning against her shoulder was a wooden staff with a crystal ball on top of it that had an image of a crescent moon in it.

"Yeah, but who are you?" Trickster asked innocently as he stared up at the woman fearfully.

The young woman noticed his fear of her and giggled a little. "My name is Rachel Thyme, the time lord of wonderland." She said as she gave Trickster a genuine, kind smile. "And I see that you're in search of your older brother, Boris Airay?"

"How did you know?!" Trickster gasped as he looked at Rachel with awe.

"My subordinate here told me that you were looking for your older brother," Rachel said as she pointed to the faceless male standing behind her as he shivered a little, "and I read your mind for his name."

"You can read minds too!" Trickster said excitedly, his cat tail swishing back and forth.

"Of course I can," Rachel said with a laugh.

"Then can you answer my question?" Trickster asked as he tilted his to the side some.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that since he was probably moved to another country sweetie." Rachel said sadly.

"Oh," Trickster said as his ears drooped to the side of his head.

"But I'm sure that if you live with me, you can meet him again someday." Rachel said with a smile.

Trickster thought the idea over for a moment or two before looking up at Rachel and nodding his head. "Okay~!"

"How long do you plan on staying in this room?" a rather handsome looking young man asked as he leaned against the door frame of a room with his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a white dress shirt underneath a black open overcoat with a pair of black skinny pants along with a pair of black boots. A red leather collar decorated with light blue colored diamonds was strapped around his neck while his coal black colored hair was tied in a low ponytail while the top was a little bit messy. "Lady Rachel didn't give you this room for free you know?"

"Yes she did," a twelve year old looking boy with short red messy hair and a pair of cat ears and tail said as he sat by the window and looked towards the young man. He wore a white long sleeve dress shirt with a pair of brown dress pants and a pair of black shoes. "She told me that I could stay for as long as I want till I find my big brother!"

"And how are you going to do that from in here?" the young man asked as he raised an eyebrow at the red hair boy.

"Easy," the red hair boy said with a smile as his cat tail swished back and forth happily, "Everyone in Wonderland is supposed to greet the time lord whenever they come into the country of pirates, right?"

"Yes, it's one of the rules." The young man said, still not getting where the younger was getting at.

"Well, since it's one of the rules, that means my brother has no excuse not to come." The red hair boy said proudly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But how will you meet him if you're not one of Lady Rachel's precious "pets", like me and Spade are?" the young man pointed out with a smirk on his face.

"Why do you think I'm sitting at the window for?" the red hair boy asked as he looked at the young man for a moment or two longer before turning around and looking out the window.

The young man merely let out a sigh as a twelve year old looking girl walks up beside him. She wore a white long sleeve dress shirt with a pair of brown short shorts along with a pair of black thigh high socks and a pair of gray boots. On top of her black, shoulder length messy hair was a dark gray colored newsboy cap with black wolf's ears sticking out from under them, a black wolf's tail sticking out from her shorts.

"If you two are done arguing with each other, Rachel would like you both to come down into the foyer and meet someone." The wolf eared girl said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the young man, who jumped at the sound of her voice, with her blood red colored eyes. "That also includes you too, Trickster."

"What?" Both the young man and red hair boy said as they both looked at the wolf eared girl weirdly.

"She said that there's someone down there that you might like to see." The wolf eared girl said before walking away, leaving the red hair boy to ponder on what she meant by that.

"You're serious?! This little lace is the Joker's younger sister?!" a ruff male voice exclaimed as the red hair boy slowly walked down a flight of stairs.

"Yes, she is." A kind, gentle sounding female voice said as the boy turned a corner and saw the black wolf eared girl standing next to a rather young looking long black hair woman that had it tied into a ponytail. Standing in front of them was a goofy looking, red orange hair man that had it braided into a low ponytail with a violin in hand. "And the young boy coming down the stairs behind me is Trickster Airay."

"Airay?" the goofy looking man said as he looked up at the red hair boy, Trickster, as he walked up behind the young woman in the wheel chair and looked at the man. Trickster noticed that he was sporting a pair of glasses.

"Yes, that is correct." The young woman said with a smile as she tilted her head to the side.

"They look hardly alike," the man said as he walked up to Trickster and looked him over. "The only thing they have in common is their eyes."

"Huh?" Trickster said as he titled his head to the side some.

"Trickster, there's someone I like for you to meet." The young woman said as she turned herself to face Trickster and looked up at him with her bright blue colored eyes.

"Alright?" Trickster said uncertainly as he looked down at her.

"They're currently waiting in the next room, over there." The woman said with a smile as she pointed towards a door to her right.

Trickster looked over to where she was pointing at for a moment or two before walking over to it and opening the door, making his gold colored eyes widen as he saw who was inside.

A young boy who looked to be around the age of thirteen was currently lying on an aqua green colored couch, staring up at the ceiling. He had short pink and purple highlighted hair with his bangs covering up his left eye while his right showed he had a black, upside down triangle under it. He wore a black and pink sweat shirt hoodie with a pair of black pants and a pair of white sneakers. On top of his head was a pair of cat ears that were the same color as his hair that were pierced along with a tail that was also pierced.

"Boris?" Trickster said after a moment or two of staring at the pink hair boy.

The pink hair boy's twitched slightly before he sat up and looked towards Trickster with a look that said, "What do you want?"

"Boris!" Trickster exclaimed with excitement as he ran towards the pink hair boy and hugged him only to be pushed away by the pink hair boy.

"Who are you?!" The pink hair boy exclaimed angrily as he glared down at Trickster.

"Wha…?" Trickster said as he widen his eyes and looked straight into the visible gold colored one of the pink hair boy.

"And how do you know my name?!" the pink hair boy growled as Trickster slowly backed away from him.

"…You…don't recognize me?" Trickster asked slowly, still wide eyed with shock. "Not at all?"

"You're saying we've met somewhere before?" the pink hair boy, Boris asked as he raised an eyebrow at Trickster.

Trickster merely stood there for a moment or two, staring at Boris before bolting towards the door and out of the room with tears in his eyes, surprising Boris in the process.

"What the heck was that about?!" Boris exclaimed as the woman in the wheel chair rolled herself into the room.

"You'll have to forgive Trickster," the woman said, causing Boris to snap his head at her in surprise. "He was expecting a different kind of reunion between the two of you."

"_Hi miss Alice. What kind of dreams do you see? With your eyes made of glass? Do they fascinate you?_" Trickster sang quietly to himself as he sat on his knees in front of his wall with a piece of glass in hand. He was carving something into it as he sang. "_Has the Cheshire cat led you to the party? Has he abandoned you? Like he did to me?_"

The door slowly opened to reveal the young looking woman as she slowly rolled herself into the room followed by the black, wolf eared girl. As they entered, they noticed that almost every square inch of the room was covered in blood while broken clocks were scattered throughout the room.

"Whoa!" the wolf eared girl exclaimed as she looked around the room, "Trickster, you did all this?!"

"Trickster?" the woman asked, her voice filled with concern as she looked towards Trickster as he remained silent and continued to carve a picture of what appeared to be Boris when he was younger.

"…he forgot about me." Trickster said after a moment or two of silence.

"That's because a lot of years have passed since the two of you last seen each other." The woman said with a smile as she slowly maneuvered herself around the scattered clocks and towards Trickster.

"But we haven't changed at all!" Trickster exclaimed as he stabbed the wall the glass shard in his head, making it bleed. "So why didn't he recognize me!?"

"Trickster!" the woman exclaimed as she rolled herself closer to him and pulled his arm away.

"No!" Trickster screamed as he pulled his arm back to the wall, causing the woman to tip over and fall on the ground, "Let go!"

"Rachel!" the wolf eared girl exclaimed as she quickly rushed over to the woman's sides as she slowly pushed herself to sit up.

Trickster slightly looked over his shoulder at her as the wolf eared girl kneeled beside her.

"Are you alright?!" the girl asked as the woman made her legs move so they wouldn't be under her before glaring at Trickster. "Look at what you've done, idiot!" she exclaimed, making Trickster's ears fall flat against his head as he returned to his craving.

"It's alright, Spade. It's no one's fault but my own." The woman, Rachel said as she looked towards the wolf eared girl with a somber look on her face.

"But, Rachel!" the wolf eared girl, Spade, said as she looked at Rachel before looking back at Trickster.

"I shouldn't have grabbed his arm like that while he's in this state. I should have been more careful and treated him how a mother would treat her child when he's throwing a fit!" Rachel said sternly, causing both Spade and Trickster to look at her with shock on their faces. Rachel took a deep breath before speaking again. "Now, if you would be a dear and go get Curtis to help me back into my chair, Spade?"

Spade merely nodded before getting up and leaving the room to go find Curtis.

"A mother….her child…?" Trickster said slowly, croaking it out almost, causing Rachel to look towards him.

"I can't help but think that every roleholder in Wonderland, no matter which country they are in, are my children and I their mother of sorts." Rachel said with a gentle smile on her face.

Trickster merely stared at her for a moment or two with tears streaming down his eyes before he lunged at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, surprising her in the process. She stayed like that for a moment or two before putting a hand on top of his head and gently stroked his hair as he cried into her lap.

* * *

_O O...long~ chapter...enjoy~!_


	18. The Jabberwocky's Secret

_The voting still continues  
_

* * *

Sword Fight Eighteen: The Jabberwocky's Secret

"…After that, Trickster agreed to be one of Lady Rachel's "pets". A nickname that the other roleholders had given us for being with Lady Rachel and listening to every order she gave us like we were her loyal dogs." Curtis said with a serious look on his face while tears were streaming down both Alice's and Hana's face. "He received his collar and everything but he still wouldn't forgive Boris for forgetting him. Apparently, it's a deep fear of his."

"Poor Trickster," Alice said through her sniffles as she whipped away her tears.

"Wish we could do something for him." Hana mumbled with a sniff as she too whipped away her tears.

Curtis merely folded his arms over his chest while leaning back in his chair as the door to the café opened.

"Oh good," Rachel said as she and Trickster entered the café, "you're all still here."

"Lady Rachel!" Curtis said as he got up and walked towards her.

"Hello Curtis." Rachel said as she looked towards him with a smile. "I see you've been keeping the girls company."

Curtis merely looked the other way as Trickster merrily skipped over to them.

"Sorry if I made you guys worry, Outsider and Hana!" Trickster said with a goofy looking smile on his face once he was in front of them.

Alice didn't even bother trying to correct him as she quickly hid the handkerchief that she was using to wipe her tears from him as Hana gave him a warm.

"Oh, it's alright!" Alice said as she put on a smile, "We're the ones who should be sorry!"

"Huh?" Trickster said confused as he titled his head to the side.

"We didn't stop the waitress from taking your parfait away since we didn't know you were going to be coming back." Hana said, feeling a little guilty for not even trying.

"That's okay," Trickster said with a smile, "Master said we can go to the Amusement Park to go on a few rides! Want to ride with me?!"

"Sure," both Alice and Hana said as they both paled a little, causing Trickster to look at them curiously.

"So," Alice started as she looked towards Trickster as he, her, Hana, Curtis and Rachel stood in front of the entrance of the amusement park, "Trickster, is there a ride you would like to go on the most?"

Trickster had remained silent ever since they left the café together; sometimes sneaking Curtis side glares from time to time as they walked down the path. He looked around the area for a while before landing on the most unsafe looking, most dangerous looking ride ever in the whole entire park.

"That one," Trickster said as he pointed at the ride with an evil looking smirk on his face.

All of them looked towards the ride that Trickster pointed at and paled.

"W-well, if that's the one you want to ride." Alice said as she looked towards Trickster while putting on a smile.

"Me and Alice will be alright riding with you-" Hana began as she too put a smile on her face but was cut off by Trickster.

"You two aren't riding it with me." Trickster said with a straight face before looking over towards Curtis with a smirk, making him pale more. "I'm taking Curtis with me."

"What?" Curtis managed to say before being pulled towards the ride by Trickster who had an evil Cheshire cat like smile on his face as he sped down the walkway.

"They'll be awhile," Rachel said as she rolled herself over to the food court. "Care to join me, you two?"

Alice and Hana stood there for a moment or two before following Rachel and sitting down next to her.

As the time changed to evening for the third time that day, Trickster finally came trotting over with an evil, happy-go-lucky smile on his face, making Alice and Hana worry a little while Rachel merely let out a sigh.

"Where's Curtis?" Rachel asked as she looked up at Trickster once he was at the table.

"Puking his guts out in that trash can over there," Trickster said as he pointed towards Curtis who was hunched over a trash can.

"How many times did you make him ride?" Rachel asked as she looked towards Curtis.

"A hundred fifty times," Trickster said happily, his smile growing more.

Rachel merely let out a sigh as she put a hand to her head while Alice and Hana had puzzled looks on their faces.

"How come he's throwing up so much?" Hana asked slowly as she and Alice looked over at Curtis.

"Even though he may wonder off and fly for hours at a time, he does have a pretty weak stomach when it comes to fast moving rides." Trickster said with a laugh, making Curtis snap his head up and glare at him.

"It's all those stupid Jokers fault for making me like this!" Curtis exclaimed before throwing more of the contents of his stomach up into the trash.

Trickster merely continued to laugh his head off while Rachel let out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose while Alice and Hana got up and went over to Curtis to make sure he was alright.

* * *

Now...onto the two new characters!

Female voice:YES!

Male voice:Finally!

Female Voice:Let's us begin!*starts chasing the owner of the male voice*

Male Voice:No!*runs away*


	19. A new Outsider is chased by the wolf

_New Voting begins now, the choices have been narrowed down, please vote on my profile  
_

* * *

Sword Fight Nineteen: A new Outsider is chased by the wolf

"Those meetings sure do last long, don't they?" Hana said as she put her hands behind her head. A few time changes had passed along with a few meetings since the two, now known Liddell sisters found out the reason for Trickster and Boris's hate for each other.

"Yeah, but at least Rachel calmed down some." Alice said as she walked beside Hana towards the dining hall.

During the last few meetings, Rachel had at least given the same threat she gave to Alice and Hana to Rose, Vivaldi, Crysta, Trickster and Boris for some of their fights had gotten out of hand.

"Yeah, at least that's in our favor." Hana said as she opened the double doors of the dining hall only to stop dead as she saw Rachel and Trickster having evil looking smiles on their faces while Curtis looked worried as he put their breakfast in front of them.

"So," Hana began after a moment of silence between the five as she and Alice slowly took their seats on either side of each other, "is there something that we should know about?"

"We're going to be paying the Circus a visit today!" Rachel exclaimed happily as her smile grew bigger, making Curtis pale as he set Alice and Hana's breakfast in front of them.

"The Circus?" Hana said questionably.

"Yes," Rachel said happily, "there is a Roleholder that I need to visit there."

"I see," Hana said as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"And the fact that they did not show up for _any_ of the meetings," Rachel continued as her smile grew more evil, "means that they must have their precious treasure with them."

"Yup!" Trickster piped up as his tail swished back and forth.

Curtis let a small smile creep onto his face as he poured Alice a cup of tea.

""Precious treasure"?" Alice repeated as she looked towards Rachel, "The Jokers have a precious treasure?"

"Close to the type you're thinking of but very different in the actual thing." Rachel said as she looked towards Alice. "But yes, they do have a precious treasure that actually belongs to me."

"So this "precious treasure" of theirs is also precious to you?" Hana asked as she pointed her fork at Rachel.

"Not really," Rachel said with a small sigh, "I'm not as overprotective of it as they are."

"Huh?" Both Alice and Hana said as they stared at Rachel, confused over what she said.

As the time changed from day to evening, Rachel, Curtis, Trickster, Alice and Hana quietly entered the Circus as a few faceless got out of the way, as if something bad was coming.

"Wonder why they're scurrying off like this." Alice thought as she looked at all of the faceless running here and there while Rachel looked like a little kid on the edge of their seat.

"She found someone to play with," Curtis mumbled as he rested his chin on his hand, looking towards the direction that faceless cleared first.

"What?" Alice asked as she looked towards him.

Curtis merely pointed towards in the direction he was looking at as a scream came from there. Alice quickly snapped her head towards the scream to see a tall, shoulder length, messy dark brown hair boy appearing to be running away from something or someone. He wore a white shirt underneath a light pink and rosy colored jacket with gold trimming on it along with a pair of black pants.

"Somebody make her stop!" the dark brown hair boy said as he quickly ran up to the group and hid behind Trickster.

"Her?" Alice thought as she and Hana stared at the strange boy as something skidded to a halt behind them.

Rachel couldn't help but giggle at that, making Alice look at her weirdly as a black, shoulder length messy hair girl stood to her full height, leaned over some and took a whiff of Alice's scent, sending shivers up her spine.

"Wah!" Alice exclaimed as she jumped and turned around to see the black hair girl. She wore a dark gray colored newsboy cap with a pair of black wolf ears sticking out of them on top of her head while wearing a white T-shirt underneath a blackish gray jacket along with a pair of black pants and boots. She also had a black wolf tail behind her while a black belt hugged itself around her waist with a black holder attached with what appeared to be two chakrams inside it. On her hands were black colored gloves as she put them on her hips and looked Alice up and down.

"You're defiantly an outsider just like that guy behind Trickster." The girl said as she slowly walked around Alice and took another whiff, sending shivers up her spine. "But you've been around a lot of people. Who are you?"  
"Alice Liddell," Alice answered, making the girl's wolf ears stand up straight.

"Really?!" the girl exclaimed as she got in Alice's face, making her lean back some. "You're the outsider that Nii-sans been telling me all this time?!"

"So that's what they were up to." Rachel said under her breath as the girl's tail quickly wagged to and fro.

"Nii…sans?" Alice said questionably as the girl back up some, giving her space.

"Yeah, they kept going on and on about some outsider named Alice that it got quite boring to be honest." The girl said as she put her hands behind her head, revealing a black spiked collar around her neck. "If it wasn't for that boy over there walking in at the right time, I would have snuck off without White Nii-san's knowing and release some animals before going back to him and look like nothing happened."

""White Nii-san"?!" Both Alice and Hana thought as a red hair man appeared behind the girl and gently pulled her towards him by her collar.

"Well then, looks like I'll have to thank the young man behind Madam Rachel's most treasured cat for walking in when he did." The man said with a smile as the girl tilted her head back to see his face.

"Hi White Nii-san," the girl said slowly as the man let go of her.

"Honestly Imouto-chan, you could have told one of us that the stories of Alice were becoming dull to you." The man said with a sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the girl with a pout as she turned to face him.

"But you both looked so happy talking about her." The girl said as her wolf ears drooped slightly. "I just couldn't bring myself to tell you that it was getting kind of boring. I'm sorry."

The man couldn't help but smile and wrap his arms around the girl in a big hug.

"Aww, it's alright Imouto-chan!" the man said happily, "White Nii-san understands!"  
"Does White Nii-san also understand that he needs to give Imouto-chan back to her master?" Rachel said with an evil looking smile, causing the man to stiffen slightly before looking over to Rachel with his one eye, the other one covered by a black and gold eye patch.

"M-Ma-Madam Rachel," the man managed to say as he let go of the girl, "what a pleasure-"

"Why didn't you and Black Joker come to any of the meetings?" Rachel said as she stared directly at the man as he sweated a little, "Let alone, sent Spade back to me?"

"W-w-well, you see…" the man began as the girl walked over to Trickster with her hands behind her head.

"So, what've I missed since the move?" the girl asked as she looked up at Trickster.

"Well…" Trickster said as he pondered for a moment before Curtis interrupted him.

"He got in trouble with Rachel for accidentally letting her go when they were on a hill, Sidney came into the mansion perimeters without notification and we've been giving housing to outsiders since the move." Curtis said as he crossed his arms over his chest while Trickster glared at him.

"I see," the girl said as she looked over towards Hana and Alice. "So how did you guys get to Wonderland and what's your name?" the girl continued as she pointed towards Hana.

"I was in our back garden with our elder sister when Peter came, kidnapped and forced me down a hole to here." Alice said with annoyed look on her face.

"I was wondering through the back garden when that black rabbit guy that Curtis mentioned came out of nowhere, picked me up and jumped down a hole that lead to here!" Hana said while looking angry. "My name is Hana Liddell by the way."

"Whoa! So you two are siblings?!" the girl exclaimed with a sparkle in her eye as her tail wagged furiously.

"Regrettably," Hana said as she crossed her arms over her chest and slightly glared at Alice who glared back. "But I'm the older one."

"You don't look like it," the girl said.

"Imouto-chan, be nice to the outsiders!" the man said as he looked towards the girl who jumped slightly.

"Ja, White Nii-san." The girl said as she looked over her shoulder at him before returning her gaze to Hana and Alice. "Still think it's cool that you two are sisters."

"You wouldn't think so if you had one," Alice muttered under her breath as she looked the other way as Hana glared at her more.

"Maybe," the girl said as she shrugged her shoulders before looking over at the dark brown hair boy as he hid more behind Trickster. "You're turn stranger, same questions!"

The boy slowly peaked his head out over Trickster's head and looked towards Spade fearfully.

"M-my name is Leon," the boy said, "and my younger sister pushed me down here on accident. She still doesn't know that I'm gone."

"Aww," Alice said as she looked at the boy with pity.

"Wish I would have done that…" Hana thought as she quickly glanced as Alice, causing Rachel to laugh.

"It's okay," Trickster said as he turned to look at the boy and gave him a smile; making a light pink blush appeared on Leon's face. "I'm the other half of the Cheshire cat role, Trickster Airay!"

"T-thanks," Leon said as he lowered his eyes some.

"You're welcome!" Trickster said as his smile grew bigger, causing Leon to blush redder.

"Looks like someone's developing a crush~!" the girl said in a sing song way as she leaned over towards Leon as his face got even redder.

"Imouto-chan, be nice to the Outsider!" the man scolded slightly as he shook his finger at her while Trickster looked at Leon with concern. "Now be a good girl and introduce yourself."

"Ja, ja, White Nii-san," the girl said as she waved her hand at him as he crossed his arms over his chest. "The name is Spade Ravon, the dog role holder of Wonderland. The man behind me is my big brother, White Joker."

"Are you alright, Leon?" Trickster asked as he titled his head to the side slightly.

"Ye-yeah," Leon said as he gave Trickster a nod.

"That's good!" Trickster said with a smile, causing Leon to blush more.

"Man, he's cute!" Leon thought, causing Rachel to giggle slightly.

"You're White's younger sister?" Alice asked, astonished.

"Yeah and Black's too." Spade said with a smile.  
"Imouto-chan! Don't "ja, ja" me. I won't be at the mansion constantly to make sure you're nice to him." White said sternly.

"What do you mean by that, Nii-san?" Spade asked as she tilted her head to the side slightly while one of her ears flopped down.

"Hm? I thought you had already figured it out." White said as he looked at Spade.

"Figured out what?" Hana asked as she took a step towards White.

"That he's going to be staying with you two at Madam Rachel's mansion!" White said with a smile.

"What?!" Alice, Hana, Spade and Leon exclaimed while Trickster's ears perked up with excitement at that.


End file.
